Lawless Hearts
by Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes
Summary: Tradução:Aryam. 1x2 Duo enfrentava dificuldades depois da guerra quando alguém lhe oferece um acordo irresistível, ele acha tudo muito bom pra ser verdade e descobre que é contra a lei. Quando Heero Yuy aparece e o prende, recebe uma proposta irrecusável.
1. Resenha

**Lawless Hearts**

_De: Kracken_

_Tradutora: Aryam_

**Corações Sem Lei**

_**Retratação**__: Os personagens principais são propriedades das empresas japonesas Soutsuu Agency, Sunrise Television e Bandai. Não sou dona deles e não ganho dinheiro nenhum com eles._

_**Advertêcias e classificação**__: angústia, linguagem pesada, violência. Recomendado para maiores de 17. Yaoi, lemon, canon (pós Endless Waltz), 24 capítulos, terminada; tradução em andamento. Primeira pessoa: Duo._

_**Casal**__: 1x2_

_**Teaser**__: Literalmente para provocar, neste caso, o/a leitor(a), instigar sua curiosidade. Mesmo sendo a intenção de traduzir a história completa, ela não será postada aqui, apenas seus capítulos inicias e o resto poderão continuar acompanhando no site do __Grupo de Traduções__ em breve no ar. _

_**Sumário da autora: **__Duo mal estava conseguido se manter vendendo ferro-velho, mas quando alguém lhe oferece um acordo irresistível, ele acha tudo muito bom pra ser verdade e descobre que é contra a lei. Quando, Heero Yuy, seu ex-camarada de guerra o prende, ele recebe uma proposta que não pode recusar._

_**Sumário da tradutora:**__ Após a guerra, Duo descobre as dificuldades de tentar ser uma pessoa normal; a vida em L2 é difícil e negociar sucata não foi sua melhor escolha, então ele logo se vê tentado a quebrar as regras novamente._

_Decidido, orgulhoso e um pouco desiludido, sem nunca perder sua ironia, o rapaz de trança está chegando à beira de uma vida miserável quando se vê encurralado em uma trama onde seu caminho novamente se cruza com Heero – agora agente dos Preventers – e antigos sentimentos, trancados a sete chaves, irão ressurgir. Dependerá dele decidir se isto melhorará ou só transformará sua vida num desastre ainda maior._

_Para quem gosta de pitadas de angústica com colheradas de romantismo às vezes um tanto quanto escrachadas e com personagens sempre muito bem caracterizados, jogados em situações desafiadoras de uma vida corriqueira para lidar com seus sentimentos, Kracken não decepciona._

_**Notas da tradutora:**__ Essa tradução está sendo revisada mais cuidadosamente. Estava mesmo precisando... (até a resenha foi revisada). Esta é uma fic com uma grande densidade psicológica como é do fetio da autora em seus arcos, na minha opinião é uma das melhores caracterizações dela entre seus trabalhos (que são vários), o fato do Duo ser o próprio narrador nos dá uma riqueza de detalhes e um entendimento muito maior de suas ações e reações nem sempre tão lógicas, porém humanas, ou seja, ele pode ser um pouco confuso e indeciso, mas ao mesmo tempo conhece suas prioridades e quer andar com suas próprias pernas. Os personagens passam claramente emoções e nos fazem sentir com eles, deixando-os mais reais a cada capítulo. É minha primeira tradução postada (por isso os primeiros capítulos deixavam muito a desejar) e é um dos meus xodós. Espero que a melhora seja significativa e que você, leitora, aprecie um trabalho mais detalhado e melhor, enquanto os novos capítulos e projetos são preparados para o lançamento do novo site._

_Críticas, sugestões, apenas dar um 'oi', são muito bem-vindos e trazem um sorriso no coração dessa tradutora, então por favor: _

_E-mail: __**maymacallyster**__(arroba)__**yahoo**__(ponto)__**com**__(ponto)__**br **__ou botão verde no fim da página. Rápido, fácil e indolor._


	2. Parte 1

**Lawless Hearts**

_De: Kracken_

_Tradutora: Aryam_

* * *

_Corações Sem Lei_

**Parte 01 - Quebrando as Regras**

Eu não tinha nenhuma ajuda nas terças-feiras. Os três caras trabalhando comigo o faziam praticamente por amendoins e um lugar para ficar, na cabana nos fundos do meu ferro velho. Suas condições eram: "só chame quando precisar de nós" e sempre que eu não precisava, normalmente estavam bêbados e dormindo para curar a ressaca. Por alguma razão, as terças pareciam ser, particularmente, um dia ruim para eles. E quando se trabalha à beira da falência, um trio de pessoas da rua era tudo o que se podia conseguir, então reclamar não era uma opção. Eu estava quase pedindo esmola e pulando refeições aqui e acolá quando ficava sem dinheiro, então acho que estava a apenas um passo de ficar como eles, só não tinha começado a beber ainda.

Acredito que a localização é tudo. Comprar um ferro velho barato em uma seção da estação espacial que estava cheia deles foi, simplesmente, uma má idéia, mas era o que eu tinha de recursos com o 'Fundo de Caridade para Soldados' criado por Relena Peacecraft depois da guerra. Eu lutei, matei e abri mão de minha juventude e em retorno me foi dado apenas o suficiente para comprar um monte miserável de pedaços de metais sujos e enferrujados. Uma droga, eu sei, mas qual é a novidade? Como sempre, eu pegava o que estava ao meu alcance e ciscava pelo resto que precisava. Não é como se algum dia eu já tive algo melhor.

Sobre os outros caras da guerra, aqueles pilotos de quem eu havia sido, bem, não grandes amigos, mas pelo menos camaradas? Nós não freqüentávamos os mesmos círculos e era muito difícil de sairmos juntos ou manter contato. Hilde ficou por perto um tempo, mas um dia ela achou seu verdadeiro amor em um ponto de ônibus na periferia e decidiu que viver com um cara gay em meio de uma pilha de lixo não era o tipo de vida ideal a se levar. Ela está feliz e não a culpo, mas fico solitário agora. Gatos de rua e ocasionalmente um rato não são boas companhias e meu trio de empregados bêbados não via muito sentido em ser colega de um cara que não compartilha a paixão pela garrafa.

Ás vezes sinto vontade de beber. Quando sento no escritório da cabana e o calor sobe por causa dos malditos em controle do clima da colônia que devem achar legal ter um 'bom dia de verão', quando a solidão me abate e não consigo ver nenhum futuro senão uma porção de poeira, aquela porcaria enferrujada e... ninguém na minha vida, eu queria sumir e fazer essa sensação de 'ser um perdedor' ir embora. Bem, até eu ver um dos meus 'funcionários' cambalear para fora da cabana deles e vomitar, parecendo um defunto de três semanas que alguém acabou de desenterrar. Sim, poderia ficar pior. Poderia ficar assim como eles.

Quando um caminhão estacionou no quintal em um dos meus piores dias, um dia em que comida não era uma opção, um dia em que estava a ponto de implorar aos meus empregados por um pouco de qualquer coisa para comer, eu estava mais que ansioso para aceitar o que ele tivesse para me oferecer. Para se vender peças, precisa-se ter o que as pessoas querem. Infelizmente, eu era o último na lista de cotações. Qualquer um pode conseguir melhores preços em outros ferros-velho. O que fazia de entregas assim um motivo para celebrar. Não perdi tempo em correr ao seu encontro.

Ele parecia nervoso. Botas pretas, macacão cor de oliva, boné que continuava tirando para poder alisar seu cabelo raspado. Eu não vivi tanto tempo sendo estúpido. Tem coelho nesse mato... E provavelmente ilegal. Como nunca levei uma vida de mãos dadas com a lei, minha única preocupação era 'quão ilegal?' e 'posso sair livre dessa?'. O homem me olhou e trocamos um olhar cúmplice. Ele relaxou, não completamente, mas percebeu que nos entenderíamos antes de falar uma palavra sequer.

"Papelada?" perguntei neutro. O homem deu de ombros. Mordi os lábios. "Quente?" Ele balançou a cabeça, não, levantando o boné e passando a mão pelo cabelo outra vez. Mentira. "Rastreável?" Ele balançou a cabeça outra vez e eu fiquei na dúvida. "Quanto?"

"80%" respondeu, encarando meu ferro-velho como se fosse algo novo para ele. Um iniciante, imaginei, e sorri sardonicamente para mim mesmo.

"Sou pobre, não burro. 60% e só se tiver um troço muito bom" rosnei "Não vai conseguir isso de mais ninguém"

O homem franziu o cenho e levou longos minutos para pensar. Foi uma guerra de nervos. De certo modo, bem, ele só teria que olhar em volta e saberia que eu estava desesperado. Queria que eu cedesse, prometesse a ele tudo o que quisesse. Permaneci firme, suor escorrendo pelas minhas costas. Ele finalmente olhou para mim. Eu estava magro e desgastado e ainda tinha aqueles olhos grandes me dando uma aparência de imbecil que fazia todo mundo achar ser mais esperto do que eu. Moleque, minha aparência dizia, apenas um garoto com uma grande trança.

O homem começou a ir embora. Eu não entrei em pânico. Deixei-o ir. "Tenha um bom dia" disse para suas costas.

Ele parou. Pude senti-lo ferver. Não precisava ver para saber. Finalmente, virou-se outra vez de cara feia. Deve estar tão desesperado quanto eu, pensei, mas não deixei transparecer qualquer orgulho em minha expressão enquanto ele me entregava um palmtop. Dei uma olhada por cima na tela, venda simples constando como 'peças terceirizadas'. Até parece, pensei ao colocar minha impressão digital após adicionar a quantidade de dinheiro a ser paga na revenda. Se ele estava me entregando porcaria, não receberia um tostão. Pra mim, era o único jeito disso dar certo.

O homem me chamou até o caminhão e colocou o palmtop embaixo do braço. Ele parecia irritado, não estava contente com a venda, mas tentava tirar o maior proveito. É, o negócio devia ser quente mesmo se não estava disposto a procurar melhores ofertas... Ou talvez ele já tivesse sido recusado? Fiquei cauteloso. Não achava que o homem seria estúpido o suficiente de me dar contrabando ou algo que claramente eu não teria contatos para revender, mas ficaria surpreso de ver como as pessoas podem ser idiotas quando pensam que a lei pode lhes cair sobre a cabeça a qualquer momento. Considerando como ela vem bufando em meu pescoço desde minhas primeiras memórias, não compartilho o mesmo medo.

Abri a traseira do caminhão e subi. Estava usando uma regata cinza e jeans largo. Sabia que teria de tirá-los assim que descesse do caminhão novamente. Tudo estava totalmente sujo como se a mercadoria tivesse sido enterrada por um tempo, óleo e combustível emporcalhavam o chão do caminhão. Abrindo uma caixa, fui confrontado com o brilhante metal que parecia novíssimo. Reconheci os giros instantaneamente e os cabelos da minha nuca arrepiaram-se. Giros militares para móbile suits. Merda!

Minhas mãos tremiam enquanto fechava a caixa. Eu quase não conseguia andar ao me virar e olhar para o homem fora do caminhão. "Onde diabos conseguiu isso?"

Ele ficou convencido. "Isso não importa. Eu preciso disso vendido".

Limpei minhas mãos nas calças e umedeci os lábios nervosamente. Se conseguisse vendê-los poderia deitar numa rede por até dez anos no Taiti. "Tudo bem!" foi apenas uma exclamação de excitação até meu cérebro trabalhar os detalhes, fervorosamente pensando em quem eu conhecia que poderia tirar aquelas belezuras de minhas mãos.

Como eu disse, eu não vivi tanto tempo sendo estúpido. Instintos de sobrevivência finalmente chutaram meu ser ganancioso e apontaram quem eu era e o que estava sendo oferecido. Não ia dar certo. Gelei.

"Ah, espera um pouco" gaguejei, começando a descer do caminhão. "Talvez eu deva reconsid-"

De repente uma arma estava na apontada para minha cara e encontrei meu antigo parceiro de guerra, Heero Yuy, ao lado de meu 'cliente'. Sua arma era tão preta quanto seu terno e brilhava com a luz do sol, mortal e inabalável. Seus olhos azuis brilharam furiosos e ele disse, a voz como a de um coveiro "Tarde demais".

* * *

Tombei contra o vidro do banco traseiro carro negro lustrado. Heero Yuy sentou-se ao meu lado, arma ainda à vista descansando no joelho de modo que o cano ficasse apontado para meu coração. Não olhei para ele. Mantive meus olhos na janela, observando o cenário, o contorno da estação espacial ao passarmos pelo amontoado de sujeira dos vários lotes de comerciantes de ferro velho, para um distrito de varejo e então para as melhores partes da crescente metrópole. Aqui tinha mais vegetação e não consegui evitar apreciar as sombras refrescantes das árvores em suas faixas de grama verde nos parques e praças entre prédios e lojas.

Tentei aliviar meu pulso. As algemas tiniam. Minhas mãos haviam sido presas em minhas costas e as juntas dos ombros pareciam que iam sair do corpo. Estava coberto de suor, poeira e vestígios do caminhão no qual havia subido anteriormente. Eu fedia a combustível, graxa e sujeira. Minhas roupas estavam imundas e um dos homens, que veio desenfreado para cima de mim com o chamado de Heero, rasgou minha regata ao me puxar do caminhão. Ela caia esfarrapada em um dos meus ombros, mostrando uma antiga cicatriz, deformada e rósea em contraste ao tom bronzeado de minha pele.

Sentia-me como um vagabundo sentado em um carro ultra limpo e no assento ao lado do perfeitamente engomado e engraxado Heero Yuy. Ele ainda tinha um leve aroma de pós-barba. Por causa desse homem eu era agora um vagabundo criminoso, sendo levado para a prisão dos Preventers ser interrogado e fichado. Suponho que eu deveria estar mais irritado com isso, mas tudo o que conseguia sentir era uma depressão profunda. Talvez seja fome. Não consigo lembrar minha última refeição. Talvez após um sanduíche eu conseguisse me sentir ultrajado por ser preso.

Minha própria consciência ressaltava que eu ia vender aquelas peças ilegais. Eu rosnei para que ficasse quieta. Não queria encarar a verdade ainda, ou culpa. Ficar em negação era bem mais interessante. Em vez disso, eu usei o tempo do ferro velho até o cintilante prédio do centro de operações dos Preventers, para tentar entender porque eles quereriam pescar um peixe pequeno como eu. Eu posso até ter feito alguns negócios por debaixo da mesa, mas foram no máximo metal revestido roubado e equipamentos comuns. Fora isso, eu ficava na minha em meu sujo terreno e cuidava da minha própria vida, um feito extraordinário quando se considera minhas habilidades e meu passado. Eu poderia ter feito muito estrago se quisesse, e ficado rico o suficiente para ser um rei hackeando sistemas e contas bancárias. Quem sabe fosse sobre isso? Talvez eles não conseguissem acreditar que Duo Maxwell, ex-piloto Gundam, conseguia se refrear em mergulhar em um problema tão grande... Mas então, como explicariam essa minha existência com apenas o essencial para viver? Não fazia sentido...

Era tentador perguntar o que estava acontecendo, tentar abrir uma brecha naquela parede de pedra que era o homem sentado ao meu lado, mas a arma esperando pelo movimento do dedo para atirar, não faz ninguém querer perturbar a pessoa que é dona do dedo. Os porquês teriam que esperar.

Quando o carro estacionou em uma área especial, fui arrastado quase pelos cabelos para fora do carro por um agente quase o dobro do meu tamanho, ouvi outro agente informar Heero "Nós conseguimos um mandado de busca. Ele não tinha muito. Eu enviei as coisas para seu parceiro. Ele está te esperando".

"Hn", apenas um grunhido baixo de reconhecimento soou como resposta do japonês enquanto ele vinha checar minhas algemas. Quando as puxou, gemi de dor, mas não fiz nada mais a não ser curvar a cabeça nervoso. O que tinha a dizer? Ele sabia que elas doíam. Sabia o quanto meus braços estavam apertados presos nas costas. Ele me queria incapacitado. Um piloto Gundam treinado era bem perigoso, então não o culpava realmente. Porém, não me impediu de ficar puto de raiva.

Heero finalmente colocou a arma de volta no coldre embaixo do braço e deixou o casaco cair sobre ele para escondê-lo. Ele estava entre amigos agora, todos armados, todos preparados para abater um infeliz Duo Maxwell se ao menos piscasse do modo errado.

"Qual o problema Yuy?" um homem brincou ao passar por nós. "Único jeito de arrumar um encontro?"

Heero não sorriu ou respondeu, mas o homem parecia acostumado com isso. Eu estava vermelho de ódio. Sim, eu tinha uma trança mesmo bem longa, mas não parecia uma garota. Eu tinha feições masculinas. Babaca, pensei, para me fazer sentir melhor ao traçarmos o caminho em um labirinto de portas fechadas e entrar no lado seguro do prédio. Heero me levou a um escritório comum com uma mesa e algumas cadeiras. É, igual aos antigos filmes do tipo "Apenas os fatos, senhora" e tudo isso.

Wufei Chang, seu parceiro, esperava junto a uma grande caixa virada na mesa com meus pertences esparramados dela. Minha raiva tornou-se vergonha em um instante. Enquanto Heero chutava a cadeira para fora da mesa e me fazia sentar nela com a mão pressionando meu ombro, Wufei fazia caretas e indicou para minhas coisas ao dizer "Nada de interessante".

O chinês se vestia em cinza e preto. Um terno normal, mas que conseguia fazer parecer muito oriental. Ele ainda usava o cabelo puxado para trás em um apertado rabo-de-cavalo. Será que fazia seu cérebro doer? Aqueles olhos escuros, com aquelas sobrancelhas negras eram desdenhosas como sempre e ele tinha essa expressão exatamente como me lembrava da época da guerra, o olhar penetrante com o nariz empinado que conseguia dar a impressão que ele considerava todos ao seu alcance, meros insetos.

A propósito, eu tinha uma memória fenomenal, uma das coisas que fez Dr. G me dar uma chance; isso e minha habilidade de invadir qualquer lugar sem ser pego. Eu mantinha muitas coisas na cabeça, inclusive meus contatos nada excepcionais. Era muito mais seguro assim. Eles não encontrariam nada para me incriminar a não ser que meus contatos não fossem prudentes. Se um deles me dedurou ou armou algo me incriminando... Mas isso ainda não acontecera. O 'x' da questão era: míseros roubos e lavagem de itens insignificantes não eram assim tão importantes. Com certeza não justificava todos aqueles agentes, uma operação armadilha e o modo intenso com que Heero e os agentes que me prenderam agiram. Fiquei com medo de ser suspeito por algo muito maior.

Wufei empurrou algumas revistas pornôs para o lado com desagrado. Caras gostosos nas capas. Senti meu rosto pegar fogo, mas apenas sentei e o olhei atravessado. Acho que o gato pulou do saco agora, apesar de que nunca escondi minhas preferências de ninguém ativamente. Porque um agente sentiu a necessidade de incluí-las na caixa de evidências era além de minha compreensão.

O agente chinês deu uma olhada vagarosa em alguns cadernos de notas preenchidos com o tipo de coisa que você rabisca quando fala ao telefone. Ele tinha meu calendário de mesa também, cheio dos mesmos garranchos indecifráveis, números de telefone e expletivos aleatórios que não conseguia dizer para quem quer que estivesse do outro lado da linha naquele momento. Ele também estava com algumas fotografias e recortes de jornal que eu tinha separado. Coisas da guerra, Hilde e eu, um par de fotos minhas e os caras recebendo o prêmio 'vocês fizeram um bom trabalho agora sumam', e uma foto de Heero meio virado da câmera. Eu havia escondido essa e não tinha certeza se estava corado mais com isso ou com as revistas. Essas, pelo menos, poderiam ser explicadas... Já a foto. Tá, então o cara é mais quente que um ônibus espacial em re-entrada na atmosfera e eu não poderia ter deixado a maldita festa 'pós-guerra' sem sua fotografia para... Hum... Olhar de vez em quando.

Heero finalmente falou enquanto eu olhava para a mesa, localizando os arranhões e talhos. "Você esta sendo acusado com a intenção de comprar e vender giroscópios de móbile suits. A sentença mínima é de dez anos".

"Se pega menos por matar alguém" murmurei amargamente.

A voz fria de Wufei respondeu "E isso seria para ajudar sua defesa?"

"Acho que devo chamar um advogado agora, certo?" retruquei.

"Você não foi acusado oficialmente ainda" Heero me disse e o olhei surpreso "Se você cooperar-"

Bufei e afundei na cadeira, tentando aliviar meus ombros "Eu não sei de nada".

Wufei estava interpretando o policial malvado, eu acho. Ele franziu sombriamente e disse "Há uma sentença de dez anos e um colchão em uma cela na cadeia com seu nome nele Maxwell. Se não quiser um bando de machões excitados apreciando seu cabelo comprido, é melhor nos dizer o que queremos saber".

Eu ri. "Você precisa de mais prática" Eu o disse "Tente 'a não ser que queira ficar de quatro para um cara chamado Bubba'".

Heero foi mais direto. Sim, o bom policial, se bem que não parecia muito diferente do malvado. "Coopere ou nós vamos fichá-lo agora mesmo".

Meu nariz estava coçando. Eu me debati para coçar-lo no ombro e disse "Por que não pergunta algo e eu tento responder? Como eu disse, não sei de nada... Bem, a não ser que estejam interessados em um terreno cercado e sucateiros falidos".

Heero trocou olhares com Wufei, este piscou e pareceu comunicar algo para o paerceiro. O japonês, então, perguntou direto. "Você conhece um homem chamado Ryffio?"

"Não, deveria?" Eu estava genuinamente assombrado. Franzi o cenho, confuso "Olha, eu não contrabandeio giros. Tá, eu tive um momento de fraqueza, mas sinceramente eu não lido com esse tipo de porcaria ou com quem o faz. Eu teria de entrar em contato com contatos de contatos para encontrar alguém que tirasse aquilo das minhas mãos... Ahhhhh..." exclamei de repente. Entendi finalmente. "Estão procurando por um informante disfarçado, um dedo-duro no negócio".

Wufei pareceu irritado ao colocar a caixa abaixo do nível da mesa e arrastar minhas coisas para dentro com uma varredura do braço.

"Bingo" eu disse divertido, mas então balancei a cabeça "Não posso fazer nada. Duo Maxwell é várias coisas, mas não é um-"

Repentinamente Heeo torceu uma mão no que sobrou de minha regata. Seus olhos pareciam lava derretida azul ao dizer com o tom de voz mortífero que sempre me deu frio na espinha toda vez que escutava "Tudo o que tenho a fazer é uma ligação e você passará o resto da vida na prisão, não apenas dez anos. Fui claro? Precisamos de seus contatos e perícia. Você vai cooperar. 'Não' não é uma opção".

"Eu posso estar errado" desafiei calmamente "Mas acho que você acabou de quebrar uma meia dúzia de leis. Eu quero um advogado... Agora".

Se eu estava assustado? Inferno, e como! Eles me pegaram em flagrante e com ou sem advogado, eu estava encarando ficar um longo tempo na prisão. É algo que se aprende mesmo quando se viveu como eu; a ser como um bom jogador de poker e nunca deixar-los o verem suar de nervosismo. Eu tinha que me virar, eu sabia, mas precisava de uma mãozinha aqui e agora.

Heero me deu um olhar longo e firme e então se endireitou. Aquele silêncio, seja lá o que significava, passou por ele e Wufei novamente e foi o chinhês quem grunhiu, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, dizendo "Haveria alguma... Compensação pela sua cooperação". Eu podia dizer que a simples idéia de me pagar estava entalada em sua garganta.

Eu sorri "Está bem, mas eu quero saber uma coisa, essa não é uma operação de 'fisgar os peixes pequenos', é? Vocês vão atrás de um figurão importante e perigoso, né? Por que eu não vou entregar ninguém que está catando lixo para alimentar a família, ta?

"O homem que estamos atrás é muito importante e muito perigoso" Heero respondeu.

"Tá legal..." respirei fundo, rapidamente revisei tudo na cabeça, checando e re-checando que eu tinha zero de opção e disse "Trato feito".

Wufei inclinou a cabeça. Heero apenas grunhiu.

Agitei minhas algemas. "Pode tirá-las agora antes que eu tenha de amputar os braços?"

Heero se moveu para obedecer. Quando meus braços estavam soltos eu os inclinei tentando trazer de volta a circulação. Enquanto eu fazia isso Heero foi até a caixa na mesa e começou a levantá-la, acredito que para me devolver. Ele pausou e retirou a foto dele mesmo. Estudou-a e levantou as sombrancelhas.

"Eu estava tentando tirar fotos de todos vocês" falei nervosamente. Tá, foi a desculpa mais sem originalidade... Não havia fotos de mais ninguém sozinho e estava bem óbvio que eu havia recortado alguém da foto para tê-lo sozinho. Certamente eu não o queria ao lado de Relena Peacecraft! De qualquer jeito, Heero não engoliu, dava pra perceber, mas eu não tinha certeza NO QUE ele estava pensando. Sua expressão era neutra... Como uma parede de pedra... Muito difícil de se ler, pode apostar.

Heero finalmente colocou a foto de volta e me trouxe a caixa. Eu levantei com intenção de pegá-la, mas então o fato de que não comi há nem sei quanto tempo me atingiu. Desmaiei.

_Continua..._

* * *

_Comentários, por favor._

___E-mail: __**maymacallyster**__(arroba)__**yahoo**__(ponto)__**com**__(ponto)__**br **__ou botão verde no fim da página. Rápido, fácil e indolor._  



	3. Parte 2

**Lawless Hearts**

_De: Kracken_

_Tradutora: Aryam_

* * *

_Corações Sem Lei_

**Parte 02 - Ajuda**

Acordei com uma dor de cabeça terrível e uma totalmente desorientado. Ficando quieto, ouvi meus arredores antes de abrir os olhos, meu treinamento ainda uma grande parte de mim. Havia uma respiração bem próxima, masculina, pesada. Barulho de papel, páginas de alguma coisa sendo viradas. Uma cadeira arrastou do meu lado direito e alguém suspirou irritado. Repeti aquele suspiro mais duas vezes na cabeça até cair a ficha e reconhecer como sendo de Wufei Chang. Esse reconhecimento me forneceu lugar e circunstância. Prisão Preventer, sala de interrogatório, Heero, Wufei, cilada, trato feito... Ah sim e desmaiar.

Abri os olhos, pisquei contra a brilhante luz acima de mim e então virei a cabeça para ver quem estava mais perto. Um homem em um jaleco branco de médico sentava-se pela metade na mesa em que eu estava estirado. Ele tinha corte de cabelo militar e era jovem, toda sua atenção em uma das minhas revistas. Girei a cabeça mais um pouco e pude ver Heero reclinado na cadeira encarando o nada, cabelo desarrumado, charmoso e muito entediado. Wufei estava sentado ao seu lado com uma atitude de quem estava prestes a explodir de frustração. Ele sempre teve um temperamento explosivo.

"Acho que tirei uma soneca" disse rouco.

Todos me olharam. Tentei me sentar, mas o doutor esticou-se colocando a mão em meu peito. "Não tão depressa, garoto" ele me avisou e checou meu pulso contra seu relógio, a revista esquecida em seu colo. Ele não era tão mais velho do que eu, fiquei injuriado e me esforcei para levantar mesmo assim, empurrando sua mão.

"Deveria fazer o que ele diz" disse Heero ao se levantar. Suas mãos fuçaram seu casaco como se quisessem encontrar sua arma, talvez estivesse duvidoso de mim. Eu não deixei o sorriso aparecer. É, fique assustado, seu trouxa, pensei.

"Estou bem" murmurei ao colocar os restos rasgados de minha regata em alguma ordem. Empurrei minha franja do rosto e olhei feio para o doutor. "Isso aí é meu!"

"Desculpe" disse o homem terminando sua leitura. Ele levantou e jogou a revista de volta a caixa. "Essa era uma das minhas edições preferidas". Isso me deixou sem jeito, fiquei envergonhado. Fiquei incerto se ele estava brincando comigo ou não.

"Ele está bem?" Heero o perguntou.

O doutor franziu a testa. Pegou o estetoscópio e ouviu meu coração apesar de me sentir tenso com a invasão do meu espaço pessoal. "Hmmm" ele disse após escutar por um tempo "Me parece bem, mas Sr. Maxwell demonstra vários sintomas que torna o tratamento imperativo".

"Imp-" eu não sabia o que a palavra significava, mas entendia que algo estava errado "Que tipo de tratamento?"

O homem buscou em seu bolso lateral do casaco e tirou vários doces e um sanduíche embrulhado e os jogou em minhas mãos assustadas. "Comer regularmente e repetidamente Sr. Maxwell. Essa é minha prescrição" Ele apontou a comida. "Pode começar com isso. Em seguida algumas vitaminas suplementares e algumas bebidas protéicas".

Eu pisquei e não sabia o que dizer enquanto o doutor se levantava, acenava para Heero e Wufei e dizia ao sair "Qualquer outra tontura, vá à clinica".

Houve um grande silêncio. Desembrulhei meu sanduíche e comecei a comer, sem olhar para Heero ou Wufei. Estava faminto. Ouvi um dos dois sair e depois voltar. Uma bebida de proteínas foi colocada na mesa perto de minha perna. A mão que a carregou era de Heero.

"Por que não estava comendo?" Heero queria saber. Eu dei de ombros e não disse nada. Minhas dificuldades financeiras não eram de sua conta.

Engoli um pedaço do sanduíche e disse. "Tá, antes de minha cabeça encontrar o chão como saco de batatas, estávamos falando sobre como vocês iam me prender e como queriam me forçar a ser seu informante... Acredito que falamos sobre uma compensação também. Vocês vão tirar bem mais de mim me dando mais créditos do que com ameaças".

Wufei fez um ruído de desgosto.

Observei enquanto abria a tampa da bebida de proteína e tomar um longo gole. Limpei a boca com as costas da mão e disse "O que tem de errado em querer saber se ser pago faz parte do pacote de emprego?"

Heero franziu ao pegar um casaco que fora amassado da mesa em que estava deitado, atrás de mim. Era de Wufei. Estava sendo meu travesseiro. Ele jogou para Wufei e o chinês o pegou e chacoalhou para tirar as dobras.

"Eu te disse que está de frente a uma longa sentença na prisão" Heero disse. "Estamos te dando a chance de evitar isso. Não entendo porque está falando de dinheiro agora".

"Porque conheço seu jogo agora e sei que precisam de mim" disse com um sorriso malicioso.

Heero estava genuinamente estarrecido com minha lógica. "Por que acredita nisso?"

Ergui o dedo. "Um. Vocês me armaram uma grande operação apenas para pegar um fornecedor de sucata fuleiro. Dois. Não estão arrastando meu traseiro para a cadeia. Três. Aposto que posso trazer acusações contra vocês a torto e a direito agora. Vocês não são caras descuidados, então sabem disso e não dão à mínima. Acusações contra mim é a última coisa em suas mentes... Em fato... Nunca passou pelas suas cabeças, estou certo?"

Wufei lançou um olhar para Heero e bufou. "Você foi anti-profissional desde o início e agora não temos como saber da lealdade dele. Se você tivesse esperando em vez de estragar o disfarce tão cedo lá no ferro velho nós teríamos acusações sólidas conta ele. Ele teria aceitado o carregamento em registro e poderíamos ter gravado as comunicações para seguir sua procura até um comprador".

"Errado" eu o interrompi "Eu não ia aceitar o carregamento. Eu estava a ponto de recusar quando Heero enfiou a arma no meu nariz" Dei de ombros. "Não que tenha importância. Policiais inventam histórias e as pessoas vão pra prisão de qualquer jeito". Apontei para a câmera de vídeo no teto. "Apesar de que o que aconteceu aqui está gravado, então eu tenho alguma munição para sair dessa bagunça agora. Vocês me ameaçaram, me deixaram aqui, nessa sala, em vez de me mandarem para a enfermaria e tentaram fazer um acordo comigo. Creio que tenho o suficiente para dar o fora daqui".

"Deixe-nos a sós" Heero pediu de repente.

"Yuy" Wufei avisou

"Eu sei, outra regra quebrada" o japonês resmungou como se se divertindo.

Wufei pareceu exasperado. "Ele não tem honra" salientou. "Como podemos confiar nele?"

A expressão de Heero endureceu. "Eu quero falar com ele".

Wufei concordou enrijecido, claramente nervoso e saiu da sala.

Pisquei para Heero. "Tá... E aí?"

Heero tirou uma mecha de cabelos castanhos escuros de seus olhos e lentamente andou pela sala enquanto começava, "Wufei está certo. Eu poderia ter esperado. Poderíamos ter conseguido acusações sólidas contra você. Mas eu não queria isso, então estraguei o disfarce".

"Por quê?"

Heero mexeu no casaco. Imagino se sua arma era como um cobertor seguro. Lembro-me de que na guerra ele nunca estava sem ela. "Eu não queria que fosse preso" ele me disse "Eu não queria que o registro de Duo Maxwell incluísse tentativa de revenda de armas contrabandeadas. As penalidades para esse tipo de crime são muito graves. Mesmo se tivesse nos ajudado, eu nunca conseguiria convencer um júri a ser indulgente com você. Ainda cumpriria pena e depois estaria sobre vigilância pelo resto da vida. Eu tinha esperança de ameaçá-lo, fazê-lo acreditar que ia cumprir pena..."

"Você tem o poder" eu disse. "Você pode falar fazer o que quiser, mas agora só estamos batendo cabeças, Heero. Eu quero sair daqui inteiro e você precisa de mim para alguma coisa. Vamos resolver isso e nós dois saímos no lucro. Ninguém precisa saber como nada foi legalizado. Nada dessa baboseira".

"O esquema era legal" Heero argumentou "Até eu perder a paciência".

"Então sermos colegas durante a guerra valeu a pena pelo jeito? Fez com que se sentisse culpado por tentar me ferrar". Seria legal acreditar nisso, mas seria legal poder acreditar em fadinhas do dente também. Eu estava apenas sendo sarcástico.

Imagine minha surpresa quando Heero admitiu "Mesmo esse caso sendo tão importante... Eu não poderia te arruinar".

Onde estava o policial perverso? Onde estava o assassino sangue-frio? Esse Heero Yuy, quem estava agindo como se importasse com o que acontecesse em minha vida, estava me assustando. Queria terra firme de volta. Queria voltar a conhecer como as coisas ao meu redor. Eu disse "Tá, vamos parar com essa história de colegas e voltar ao que interessa. O que diabos você realmente quer de mim e por que acha que não vou entrar nessa sem uma pistola apontada na cabeça?"

"Wufei acha que você vai fugir ou alertar seus contatos na primeira oportunidade" Heero disse "Foi plano dele iniciar a operação armadilha".

"Claro" eu disse e revirei os olhos. Cocei minha cabeça dolorida. "Sabe, eu disse durante a guerra e ainda é verdade. Vocês são uns idiotas! Eu passei uma guerra me sacrificando pelas colônias". Esfreguei a grossa cicatriz em meu ombro. "Estou coberto dessas porcarias, lembranças das lutas, dando tudo de mim, pensando que minha vida valia ao menos para ser dada para libertar um bando de miseráveis. Por que acha que eu não faria outra vez?"

"Porque pensamos que poderia ser um deles" Heero disse. "Suas habilidades de hacker eram fenomenais. Seus contatos eram muitos e variados. Seu passado e reputação dificultavam, ainda dificulta, para nós acreditarmos que você estava realmente administrando um pobre ferro velho. Estávamos procurando por contas bancárias escondidas, transferências ocultas de dinheiro... Estávamos vigiando cada movimento seu".

Corei nervoso e envergonhado. "É? O que eu fiz para te fazer acreditar que na verdade estava rico e fazendo contrabando".

"Nada" Heero admitiu.

Ergui as sobrancelhas. "Nada?"

"Wufei achou que você estava ciente de nós, que estava intencionalmente se disfarçando".

"Como um pobre sucateiro?" Não tinha certeza de como lidar com isso. Acabei caindo na risada. Heero parou de andar e olhou para mim. De repente começou a rir também. Mesmo que mais séria e curta, ainda soava bem. Quando parei de rir, falei. "Obrigado por não me acorrentar Heero. Estou bravo por ter sido esfolado, mas posso ver que tem um caso sério com um bandido por aí". Joguei minha trança suja para trás de mim e olhei para baixo vendo meu estado imundo. "Olha só, deixe-me ir pra casa e me limpar. Vamos tentar isso de novo de manhã comigo do lado certo da lei". Lancei um olhar severo. "Já estive por debaixo dos panos algumas vezes, parceiro, mas ando pulando refeições e só levo patada por tentar ser honesto". O olhei furioso agora "E Duo Maxwell não foge do que faz, maldição, e pode dizer pra Wufei ir se foder por pensar isso!"

Heero concordou e então perguntou "Tem certeza de que está bem?"

O rosto dele mudou para uma expressão preocupada da qual não consegui tirar os olhos, sabendo que era pra mim. Que demônios? "Só preciso me alimentar com alguma freqüência, como o doutor falou" Informei enquanto minha mente tentava desvendar aquela expressão, tentava relacionar com o cara que conheci durante a guerra. Foi muito difícil. Estava cansado, ainda com fome e virado do avesso mentalmente. Eu fui de 'ser preso por dois brutamontes que não davam a mínima pra mim' para 'ser confrontado por um Heero que se importava'. Eu não estava com nenhuma disposição de fazer esse tipo de análise.

Deslizei para fora da mesa e fiquei de pé. Estava trêmulo. Devia estar pálido. Colocando uma mão de apoio em baixo do meu braço, Heero disse "Deixe-me levá-lo a um mercado. Eu posso..." Não há um bom modo de oferecer caridade, mas faminto como estava me senti até disposto a pisar em meu orgulho e aceitar que terminasse "Posso te comprar um almoço".

Mexi em minhas roupas. "Eu não quero andar por aí desse jeito. Se puder me liberar uma graninha eu apanho alguma coisa no caminho pra casa. Eu te pago de volta".

Heero pegou a carteira e me entregou quatro notas de vinte. Empalideci e devolvi três notas. Meu orgulho não era tão insignificante. "Eu não como tanto" o disse e guardei os vinte no bolso. Ele paralisou me encarando, as notas ainda em sua mão.

"Que foi?" perguntei.

Heero colocou as notas na carteira e disse como se envergonhado "Eu não deveria ter escutado a Wufei. Eu quero... Eu quero me desculpar".

"Por armar uma cilada pra mim e fazer meus 'camaradas' donos de ferro velho se perguntarem que tipo de concorrente eles têm? Por me detonar, acusando falsamente e arrastar meu traseiro até o centro da cidade? Por deixar amostra minhas coisas pessoais quando ninguém deveria fuçar nelas?" Peguei minha caixa. "Você está se desculpando?"

Heero quase ficou envergonhado. Estava mesmo me assustando agora. "Sim, eu me desculpo".

Eu poderia ter corrido pelo corredor e sacaneá-lo aqui e agora e ele sabia disso. Wufei não confiava em mim, mas por alguma razão Heero sim. "Aceito" eu o disse firme e sorri quando ele olhou para cima surpreso. "Eu não guardo ressentimentos" Eu o disse, mas ele franziu "Bem, na maioria das vezes".

Fomos até a porta e Heero a abriu. Wufei veio instantaneamente. "O que está acontecendo?" ele exigiu saber quando me viu ali com a caixa nas mãos.

"Estou dando tchauzinho e até amanhã" eu o disse "e então eu vou voltar e você vai parar de besteiras e me respeitar".

"Yuy!" Wufei latiu "Ele vai fugir. Não pode confiar-"

"Você terá de confiar" avisei com um sorriso. "Você estragou tudo e eu vou para casa. Então, saia da frente Chang. Maxwell está passando".

"Sally Po não vai gostar nada disso" Wufei resmungou para Heero e eu senti um pouco de pena por ele. Por minha causa ele passaria pelo inferno. "Nós passamos meses montando essa operação e você deixou tudo desabar em nossas cabeças porque deixou suas emoções ditar suas ações".

"Dentro ou fora da lei Chang, você não é páreo para mim. Não pegue tão pesado no velho Heero". Acenei animado. "Até mais!"

Eu os deixei discutindo fervorosamente e suspirei me sentindo exausto. O que acabou de acontecer foi pior que um circo dos horrores e tudo por que Heero Yuy sentiu algo por mim. O que era, não tinha certeza, mas queria saber. Sobre o que eles pensam precisar de mim... Sabe, eu estava bem confuso sobre isso, mas estava meio excitado e curioso também. Passei alguns anos em um tipo de mar de lama com pequenas conquistas e na solidão. Porém, esse mundo estava se transformando em outra coisa, algo eu que não queria muito encarar. A palavra 'falha' não queria passar pela cabeça, mas eu havia falhado em algo tão simples. Talvez eu quisesse algo diferente, algo maior, algo para me mandar pra longe antes de ter que encarar a realidade e dizer aquela palavra.

"Yuy, você é um idiota!" ouvi a voz de Wufei gritar atrás de mim. Achei que ouvi Heero rir em resposta, mas não tenho certeza.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

__

_Comentários, por favor, são sempre muito bem-vindos._

___E-mail: __**maymacallyster**__(arroba)__**yahoo**__(ponto)__**com**__(ponto)__**br **__ou botão verde no fim da página. Rápido, fácil e indolor._


	4. Parte 3

**Lawless Hearts**

_De: Kracken_

_Tradutora: Aryam_

_

* * *

_

_Críticas, sugestões, apenas dar um 'oi', são muito bem-vindos e trazem um sorriso no coração dessa tradutora, então por favor:_

_E-mail:__**maymacallyster**__(arroba)__**yahoo**__(ponto)__**com**__(ponto)__**br **__ou botão verde no fim da página. Rápido, fácil e indolor._

_Obrigada a **Keiko Maxwell** pela ajuda com a revisão._

_

* * *

_

_Corações Sem Lei_

**Parte 03 - Homem trabalhando**

Ótimo! Estava preso no lado errado da estação com vinte paus no bolso e nenhuma vontade de gastá-los em um táxi para casa. Primeiro fui a um restaurante fast-food, cuidadosamente pedi tudo o que podia em proteína e gordura na forma de lanches cheios de carne e vegetais oleosos e fritos, engoli dois milkshakes até minha dor de cabeça aliviar e a tontura entre minhas orelhas cessar de uma vez. Gordo e feliz, rolei para fora de lá e ignorei os olhares de nojo em minha direção. Respondi com um alto arroto como um jeito de mandá-los para aquele lugar antes de começar minha buscar por um ponto na estação de trem.

Realmente não podia culpá-los por terem nojo. Eu estava imundo, usando roupas cobertas de sujeira e rasgadas e cheirando pior do que um mecânico de quinta categoria engordurado em seu pior dia. Nem eu mesmo me gostaria como companhia no almoço. Não os culpar não me evitava... desgostar deles? Ficar irritado com eles? Odiá-los? Tá, talvez não odiar, mas invejar com toda certeza. Eu os invejava e isso naturalmente me deixava com raiva.

Eu sempre me esforçava para resistir e continuar de pé, um dia após o outro, mesmo durante a guerra. Eu sempre tive de ser esperto, rápido e disposto a fazer o que precisasse para sobreviver. Rastejei com os marginais da sociedade, mesmo agora, lutando com o resto dos miseráveis e bastardos azarentos. Sim, eu acho que estava na categoria de 'bastardo azarento'. De qualquer forma, ver pessoas que eram limpas, bem alimentadas e empregadas em prédios legais e com ar condicionado me observando tinha a tendência de me fazer sentir como um cachorro de rua sarnento; meio que não tão digno de andar na mesma rua que eles. Isso fez minhas veias saltarem... 'Tá certo, era estúpido. Esqueça da última parte. Deixava uma RAIVA com R maiúsculo e não conseguia evitar representar o papel que suas imaginações pintavam de mim. Sim, olhem para o lixo de rua e sejam gratos por não serem como esse pobre bastardo.

O trem era gratuito, mas longe de ser luxuoso. Eu sempre esperei gado e carvão empilhados do meu lado quando entrava na carcaça que era o trem. Assentos duros e paredes de metal descoberto rabiscados com frases nada discretas e inocentes decoravam o interior. Peguei um lugar, coloquei minha caixa ao meu lado e não consegui evitar me encolher em um canto quando três rapazes parecendo ainda menos respeitáveis do que eu entraram. Eles não sentaram e fiquei tenso. Andaram enquanto o trem saia da estação e continuaram examinando tudo com os olhos semicerrados.

Eu vou te dizer agora, poderia esfregar o chão com todos eles mesmo cheio de hambúrgueres e frituras, mesmo estando há dias sem comer, mesmo acabando de escapar de uma prisão. Porém, pra que o fazer sem motivo? Com certeza eu não parecia alguém para ser roubado, então ficar quieto e cuidar da minha vida era a melhor coisa a se fazer no momento.

O chão estava enferrujado. Havia um buraco grande o suficiente para me deixar ver o asfalto passando por baixo. Eu deixei que isso absorvesse minha atenção por um tempo mesmo me perguntando se alguém já conseguiu pisar acidentalmente nisso e o que aconteceu com o desafortunado. Senti os homens relaxando, um sentando, outro se encostando na parede e cheirando algo, drogas provavelmente, suas costas viradas pra mim. O terceiro... Porcaria! Estava lentamente fazendo seu caminho até mim. Banquei o idiota e não olhei para cima.

"Você fede que nem bosta!" o homem reclamou.

"Resultado de trabalho duro" minha alegre e espertinha boca disse. Chutei a mim mesmo mentalmente em menos de um segundo após as palavras saírem da minha boca. Estremeci, mas ainda não olhei para cima.

"Vou sair na próxima parada" emendei, tentando soar fraco e em tom de desculpa. Sabe, isso nunca me levou a nada e me perguntei por que qualquer um incluindo eu mesmo ainda tenta se rebaixar. Talvez seja pra não nos sentirmos tão culpados quando acabarmos com eles. Tentamos ser legais e coisas assim.

"Você vai sair agora mesmo!" uma mão me agarrou pela trança e me puxou em direção a porta do trem.

As portas de trem não eram feitas para abrirem quando em movimento, mas como todos os bons projetos do governo, dificilmente passavam por manutenção. É, tinha algumas pessoas que realmente queriam sair em uma linha de trem em movimento depois de terem matado ou roubado alguém. Esperar pela próxima estação seria bem estúpido. Havia pontos onde o trem tinha que ir mais devagar. Eram bons pontos para pular. Entretanto, o que esse assassino pretendia não era nada assim. Estávamos na velocidade máxima e o vento nos atingiu quando ele bateu nos cabos e fez a porta se abrir. Eu esperei. Estava pronto. O assassino não era nada disso quando eu o esmurrei, arranquei minha trança de suas mãos repentinamente frouxas e o chutei para fora primeiro. Não houve um grito e não assisti o que aconteceu com ele. Eu tinha seus colegas para enfrentar.

Bati nos cabos e a porta se fechou enquanto me virava em um movimento suave. O cara cheirando drogas virou com olhos embaçados e o cara vadiando em um dos assentos piscou. "Eu disse que ele era um merda" o cara sentado grunhiu e voltou a contemplar a pichação. O cara da droga fungou, concordou com uma risada e voltou a suas drogas. Acho que não eram muito chegados.

Mantive um olhar ameaçador em meu rosto e voltei ao meu assento. Eles não me deram nenhum trabalho, mas eu estava aliviado de chegar na minha parada. Pulei fora e fui embora, sentindo a reação instintiva começando a se ajustar. Tentei me acalmar me dizendo algumas boas mentiras como o cara não estaria mesmo morto. Claro, eu matei muitas e muitas pessoas durante a guerra, mas sua cabeça está em um lugar diferente quando se está na batalha. Você pode dizer a si mesmo que está fazendo algo certo e que está seguindo ordens que farão a vida das pessoas melhor, mais segura, mais livre. É, é verdade, mas você tem que dar um jeito de proteger sua sanidade quando um cara em um móbile suit grita por sua mãe quando você o está cortando ao meio. Eu não tinha essa mentalidade agora. Salvar minha própria pele não me dava a mesma proteção.

Toda aquela comida e a adrenalina me deram ânsia. Fui devagar e sentei na estrada de terra amarelada que ficava entre as cercas frágeis dos ferros-velhos mais de uma vez durante o trajeto. Não era realmente sujeira, isso era mais como lixo industrial, lavado e processado em grãos finos e redondos, esparramados para dar um efeito ascético e reconfortante. Ao menos foi o que os arquivos do governo provavelmente disseram um pouco antes do grande aviso de não respirar a poeira por longos períodos. Se alguma vez estiver em L2, vai notar em apenas uma olhada que as piores partes da colônia têm o especial, reconfortante, agradavelmente ascético lixo reciclado. As cidades têm a boa e velha sujeira de verdade sobre placas de revestimento e as molduras de metal da estação.

Alcançar a esquina do meu quintal foi o mais próximo de chegar em casa para mim desde de que morei no orfanato. Senti segurança, alívio e pronto para me jogar de volta no meu barracão. Eu não estava preparado para entrar e encontrar tudo aberto, esparramado e revirado. Acho que os agentes dos Preventers tinham se exaltado ou os meus 'empregados' no fundo do quintal haviam me roubado para se prevenirem após verem a lei arrastar meu traseiro dali. Minha única consolação era não haver nenhum dinheiro a ser roubado.

Joguei minha caixa de coisas pessoais em minha escrivaninha. O computador se foi, claro, provavelmente sentado no balcão de uma loja de penhores agora. Eu me senti... Deprimido... Perdido... Só com uma certeza na cabeça. Queria dormir. Queria me enfiar na cama e apenas esquecer de todo esse maldito dia.

Fui trancar a porta e encontrei a fechadura quebrada. Emperrar uma cadeira embaixo da maçaneta era melhor que nada. Fui para os fundos onde estava minha cama ao lado de uma pequena geladeira, um banheiro e um pequeno armário, um espaço vazio onde minha tela de vídeo ocupara, e um sofá que estava virado com o fundo cortado e aberto. Meu colchão recebeu o mesmo tratamento, mas alguém pelo menos o colocara de volta na cama, então tudo o que tinha de fazer era cair de cara e deixar o esquecimento do sono me cobrir. O mundo neste momento pode ir pro inferno.

* * *

Acordei com uma luz vinda da cortina entreaberta da janela, mirando como um raio laser bem nos meus olhos. Grunhi e tentei me mover. Cada centímetro de minha pele parecia imundo, minha boca estava fedorenta e seca como um deserto, e a alegria das alegrias, minha dor de cabeça voltara. Eu tinha um vago pensamento de que algo atropelado morto na estrada não conseguiria se sentir pior que eu no momento.

Puxei meu corpo para cima, músculos obedientes respondendo apesar da parte do meu cérebro que queria apenas se encolher e continuar ignorando a vida. Quase engatinhei até o banheiro, minhas costas se recusando a esticar, então usei a parede do banheiro para me apoiar em pé enquanto eu urinava em uma privada de metal coberta de ferrugem. O som era estranhamente satisfatório, não pergunte por quê. Isso feito, eu tirei o que sobrava de minhas roupas e liguei o chuveiro. Apenas a metade da ducha estava funcionando, entupida com qualquer lama e imundice que estaria nos canos. A água vinha em todas as direções exceto para baixo. Segurango na cabeça do chuveiro e escorado com uma mão no azulejo rachado, virava-o para este e aquele lado para enxaguar meu cabelo e corpo completamente. Os canos gemiam e ruíam, mas o aquecedor de água estava funcionando. Lentamente, meu corpo se aqueceu e eu acordei completamente.

E agora? Pensei enquanto me ensaboava e passava xampu no cabelo. Enchi a boca de água, fiz gargarejo e cuspi fazendo um alto barulho. Muito melhor. Agora eu não me sentia como se alguém pudesse minar sujeira na minha língua. Ao invés disso, sentia-me completamente diferente. Estava bravo. Quem disse que não tinha ressentimentos? O fim do meu dia ontem tinha praticamente cimentado meu senso de 'eles mancaram comigo'. Ajude-os... Fodam-se... Eu tinha um negócio para administrar... Quase falido, mas ainda tinha que cuidar dele. Eles destruíram meu barracão e me deixaram ser roubado.

Uma voz interna, soando suspeitosamente como uma freira que havia tomado conta de mim quando vivi no orfanato de uma igreja, lembrou-me que eu estava para comprar aqueles giros e me lembrou que se não tivesse sido por Heero tendo peso em sua própria consciência e meu próprio instinto de rua, eu estaria brigando com caras querendo 'me conhecer melhor' em uma prisão de segurança máxima. Eu pisei na linha entre quase nada e peixe grande. Eles ainda poderiam me fazer mal, pensei, se eles quisessem esquecer meu momento querendo voltar atrás.

Enxagüei e sai do chuveiro, passando a toalha pelo corpo e tentando secar minha longa corda de cabelo. Inclinei para procurar entre as roupas no chão algo para usar e meu crucifixo em sua corrente prateada bateu em meu rosto. Recuei. Era como ter minha mão golpeada por uma régua por ter sido ruim. Culpa católica tinha a capacidade de te seguir até o túmulo e as pessoas que tomaram conta de mim tinham me infundido isso mesmo durante minha curta estadia lá. Você não vende giros que podem ser colocados em móbile suits para poderem matar pessoas, você não joga mesmo homens ruins do trem e você não escapa da punição quando lhe é firmemente estendida. Fiz besteira. Heero e Wufei estavam me dando a punição. Ajudá-los não apenas os tirariam das minhas costas legalmente, mas descarregaria alguma bagagem de garoto mal também...

Maldição, quem eu estava enganando?

Cheirei uma camisa e decidi que estava limpa o suficiente. Coloquei uma coisa azul escura que se pendurava solta e tinha o logo de uma loja de peças nela. Um par de pesados jeans largos vieram em seguida e um par de botinas.

Olhei o dia pela suja janela. Sim, eu ESTAVA me enganando. Eu queria me juntar a Wufei e Heero. Eu queria voltar lá fora e sentir a bendita onda de adrenalina de fazer algo importante. Eu não queria ser um fracasso. Eu não queria acabar minha vida praticamente como comecei, pobre e nas ruas. Não havia nada errado em vender sucata. Havia certa carga de excitação que eu carregava por ter um negócio e fazer os acordos, mas nada comparado com o que senti ao perceber Heero e Wufei precisando de mim, precisavam de minhas habilidades, precisavam que eu...

Esfreguei minha nuca e cai sentando na cama, trançando meu cabelo. Eles precisavam que eu fosse um criminoso e contatasse criminosos. Inferno, eles acharam que EU ERA um criminoso. Talvez agora Heero não, mas Wufei ainda sim. Claro, havia certa verdade nisso, mas não na extensão na qual haviam imaginado. Isso estragava tudo, fiquei ainda mais nervoso. Eu não sabia como poderia superar isso para fazer o que não esperava ter muita escolha de qualquer jeito. Estava confuso, desejoso, mas não a ponto de perdoá-los por terem me ferrado a torto e a direito.

"Preciso de mais tempo pra pensar nessa droga!" resmunguei ao amarrar uma bandana vermelha em volta do pescoço e tropecei até a porta da frente. Tirei a cadeira de baixo da maçaneta e abri. Ar quente bateu em meu rosto. "Vai se foder babaca!" Gritei para o bastardo sem nome que parecia adorar quentes dias de verão.

Foi quando o vi. Heero estava encostado na viga da minha pequena varanda, braços cruzados sobre o peito e cabeça inclinada escondida pela aba de seu chapéu. Pisquei e um calafrio passou por mim, o tipo de coisa que se tem quando se vê uma cobra quase debaixo de seu pé. Ele estava coberto de poeira amarelada. Seus braços estavam um pouco bronzeados e já brilhavam com suor. Ele usava uma regata branca, bem, deveria ter sido branca antes da poeira decidir se juntar a ela. Também usava calças largas verde escuro e cheia de bolsos. Seus sapatos eram velhos, desgastados, botas de couro marrom, do tipo que os sucateiros não tiravam do pé. Um grosso cachecol pendurado, já molhado e resfriando seu pescoço. Seu chapéu... Eu pisquei pra ele. Era um chapéu de sucateiro, grande e feito de tiras de tecido entrelaçado, pano, couro e até um pouco de alumínio aqui e ali. Ele representava o papel e eu sabia o que estava interpretando. Encostei-me à parede da cabana e o olhei furioso. "Não" eu disse.

A aba levantou e aqueles olhos azuis tinham o sorriso que seu rosto não mostrava. A palavra 'não' abandonou meu vocabulário. "Foi um compromisso" Heero explicou suavemente "Eu não queria que você estragasse sua posição aqui sendo levado pelos Preventers uma segunda vez e Wufei não confiava em você o suficiente para ficar sozinho e seguir nossas ordens. Ele acha que você vai fugir na primeira oportunidade e avisar a todos da infiltração".

"Wufei faz sentido, mas eu ainda estou aqui" grunhi. "Enquanto a você, pode se vestir como um, mas esse tipo de trabalho é difícil. As pessoas aqui não confiam fácil. Eles vão se perguntar por que você tomou conta dos negócios de repente".

"Não estou tomando conta". Heero me corrigiu.

"E não vai mesmo!" retruquei de volta.

Ele não perdeu a calma. Continuou tranqüilo como se tivesse a eternidade para explicar. Ele disse "Agora estou trabalhando para você. Passaremos um mês tocando o negócio juntos e depois, quando seus contatos estiverem acostumados comigo, acostumados em me ver trabalhando ao seu lado, então colocaremos a operação em andamento".

"Eu não tenho quarto vago e nem tenho certeza se quero continuar com isso" murmurei.

"Onde Hilde ficava?" Heero perguntou.

Senti meu estômago revirar. "Então você investigou toda minha vida, não é?"

"Tínhamos de ter informações sobre seu passado" Heero se desculpou e até conseguiu parecer preocupado.

"Hilde ficava onde meus empregados ficam agora" respondi de mal grado.

"Eles se foram" Heero me informou.

"Que bom, porque senão eu teria de ir lá e acabar com a raça deles por terem me roubado!" reclamei.

Com isso, Heero se endireitou. "Eles te roubaram? Eu poderia fazer a ocorrência, ter alguns agentes..."

"Estragaria seu disfarce" apontei. "Ao invés disso seria melhor se seus amigos dos Preventers me recompensassem"

Heero concordou. "Eu verei sobre isso".

"Legal!" Endireitei também e dei um passo em sua direção. "Agora sobre seus planos. Eu-"

Houve uma pancada e parte da minha cerca caiu com a força de uma pequena escavadeira. Poeira amarela voou em nossa direção e então se assentou.

"PUTA MERDA!" Gritei e esqueci de tudo ao pular da varanda e corre em direção da máquina. Pulei na frente daquela coisa e escalei meu caminho até a cabine. Meu vizinho surpreso me olhou em choque. "Eu ainda não fui embora, Stubburt! Dê o fora do meu quintal! E trate de arrumar minha cerca também, cacete!"

O homem inclinou-se para fora da cabine com cuidado enquanto desligava o motor. A máquina parou num instante. "Eh, desculpa aí, Maxwell. É de quem pegar primeiro, sabe? Achei que tinha ido embora de vez."

"Bem. Não fui!" Rangi os dentes pra ele e surrei o vidro de sua cabine. Era plástico pesado e soou como um tambor. "Eu sou muito esperto para deixar os tiras me pegarem. Tiveram de me deixar ir. Ainda estou nos negócios!"

"Você não tem ninguém para te ajudar" ele esfregou na minha cara. "Sua ajuda se foi. Não pode continuar sozinho, garoto. O melhor é arrumar suas coisas e deixar profissionais como eu tomar conta do terreno".

"Vai se foder!" Gritei pra ele e apontei onde Heero tinha vindo cuidadosamente ficar, próximo da grande roda da escavadeira. "Essa é minha maldita ajuda! Agora vai à merda e dê o fora do meu quintal!"

O homem me encarou feio e me xingou. O motor rugiu à vida e mal tive tempo de pular fora antes do solavanco e finalmente dar ré. Aterrissei com força e tropecei. Então me lembrei de Heero e senti um momento de puro pânico antes de vê-lo me dando cobertura e olhando com raiva para o meu vizinho em retirada. Juntei-me a ele e encaramos a cerca quebrada.

"Achado não é roubado é a regra número um por aqui" Eu o disse. "Deixe o lugar por um tempo e alguém vai 'achar' e tomar até o terreno todo".

Heero me deu um pequeno sorriso. "Estou contratado então?"

Fiz careta e retirei meu cachecol para limpar o rosto agora sujo e coberto em suor. "É, está contratado, mas espere trabalhar pra caramba, Yuy. Eu não pago folgados... Na verdade, eu não pago. Você ganha um lugar pra ficar e está por conta própria para refeições. Eu faço um acordo com alguma sucata e você fica com 5%".

"10%" Heero discutiu, aquele bendito brilho divertido em seus olhos novamente.

"Eu mal fico com 10%!" retorqui, mas então rolei os olhos como se ele estivesse me quebrando e disse "Que tal 7%?"

Heero levantou a mão e eu automaticamente dei um tapa, apertei e larguei como se tivéssemos acabado de trocar algum interesse. Era um "trato feito" dos homens do ferro-velho. Pisquei pra ele.

"Fechado" Heero me disse e riu ao abaixar a aba do chapéu para que eu não pudesse mais ver seu rosto e andou de volta para o meu barraco. Sozinho novamente, percebi ter contratado e negociado pagar um agente Preventer como se ele fosse alguém procurando emprego nos ferros-velhos. Heero era bom. Muito bom.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

_E-mail:__**maymacallyster**__(arroba)__**yahoo**__(ponto)__**com**__(ponto)__**br **__ou botão verde no fim da página, olha lá que bonitinho, clica nele!_

_Respondido por Aryam:_

**Giby a hobbit**, que bom que gosta da fic. Espero que a revisão a deixe bem melhor. O Duo não está nas melhores das situações, mas o pobre Wufei tem lá suas razões para não confiar nele. Com sorte, tudo vai melhorar eventualmente. Obrigada pelo comentário!

**Cristal Samejima**, eu que agradeço! Não se preocupe, logo estarei postando mais dos capítulos revisados, essa fic é uma preciosidade mesmo. Fico feliz que goste.

**Manda-chan43**, olá! Fiquei até vermelha com seu comentário! Que bom que acha a fic boa, fico muito grata por suas palavras. Espero que continue gostando e comentado!

**Keiko Maxwell**, caraca, fiquei até sem palavras quando li seus comentários. Só posso te agradecer com um enorme 'abraço virtual'tm! Muitíssimo obrigada pela empolgação, não sabia que tinha alguém que gostava tanto assim da fic (tanto quanto eu, na verdade). Valeu pelos toques, eu revisei a fic para mudar alguns termos que me incomodavam, mas sempre escapa uma coisinha ou outra, já foi consertado, espero que a melhora seja visível das versões anteriores. Também fico um pouco desapontada com a falta de comentários, por isso sempre estou fazendo apelos por mais, mas os seus já me deixaram tão feliz que valeram por um monte. Logo postarei mais capítulos revisados. E, por favor, continue lendo e comentando!

**Ilía Verseau**, olá! Não achei seu comentário fraco, muito pelo contrário, obrigada! Sim, é muita sacanagem o que fazem com o Duo, praticamente o obrigando a cometer um crime na situação miserável em que ele se encontra. Ainda bem que ele tem jogo de cintura e acaba dando um jeitinho, mas coitado mesmo, ainda se dá muito mal. Essas duas frases que achou truncadas, me manda por e-mail depois, por favor, quais são, estou revisando justamente para melhorar mesmo. O inglês da Kracken é meio estranho em alguns momentos, tem certas frases dela que não tem sentido, toda sugestão é bem vinda! Obrigada de novo, beijos!

**Anzula**, hehe, o Wufei é meio mala mesmo e os dois não se dão bem de jeito nenhum... Obrigada pelo comentário!

**Seto Scorpyos**, então, todo mundo pega birra do Wufei no começo (inclusive eu) e tenho que admitir que elenão melhora muito mais pra frente... Ele é bem pé no saco, mas o Duo aprende a lidar com ele. Eles sacanearam o americano legal mesmo, mas o pobre do Duo tem uma vida já tão miserável que no fim não será tão ruim. Muito obrigada pelo comentário! Fico contente em saber que gostou dos primeiros capítulos, logo vou postar o resto.

**Harumi**! É tão bom ter notícias suas! Eu que agradeço o comentário! Acho engraçado o fato de você parecer ser umas das únicas a entender que quem está postando essa fic sou eu e não a Illy. Mas tudo bem, espero que a revisão esteja bem melhor do que a versão anterior. Abraços!

**Bibiss**, nossa, fiquei até vermelha com o elogio. Muito obrigada pelo comentário. Que bom que gosta da fic, é uma de minhas preferidas. Espero que continue acompanhando e sempre que tiver um tempinho, dê um 'oi'!

**Scheila Potter Malfoy, **seu comentário foi muito decente sim! Hehe, obrigada! Espero que continue gostando!

**Belle Wood**, fico feliz de receber seu comentário! Outra fã da fic que eu desconhecia. Que bom que está gostando, por favor, continue acompanhando!


	5. Parte 4

**Lawless Hearts**

_De: Kracken_

_Tradutora: Aryam_

* * *

**Keiko Maxwell, obrigada pela ajuda com a revisão!**

_Lembrem-se: Comentários são sempre__ muito __b__em vindos e não doem nada!_

* * *

_Corações Sem Lei_

**Parte 04 - Anseios**

"Você não deu uma boa olhada no meu barraco quando veio aqui antes?" não resisti em perguntar, enquanto subíamos os degraus da minha varanda.

Heero não mordeu a isca. Enquanto ficava ao meu lado esperando que eu abrisse a porta, comentou: "Eu não cheguei a entrar da última vez".

Ouvimos um barulho alto e o som de máquina. Voltei-me com olhos desconfiados para meu vizinho cobrindo com um grande pedaço de metal a abertura que havia feito em minha cerca. Eu grunhi, mas era melhor que nada. Virei novamente e abri a porta. "Desculpe a bagunça," falei sarcasticamente e o guiei para dentro, as mãos indo fundo nos bolsos enquanto eu me encolhia envergonhado. Porque me sentia assim, não sei. Era culpa dele meu lugar estar daquele jeito.

Heero não analisou nada como eu esperava. Em vez disso, pareceu preocupado. "Eles levaram tudo."

"Você está assumindo que eu tinha muita coisa para começar," grunhi amargamente. Arrumei uma cadeira, coloquei-a atrás da mesa e sentei pesadamente. "Eu deixo a vida me levar."

Heero foi até o mural na parede atrás de mim e tentou decifrar meus rabiscos, meu calendário e algumas fotos que eu havia pregado por motivos... contemplativos.

"Como você..." ele começou, mas o cortei certo do que diria a seguir.

"Sim, fotos de rapazes! Sou gay! Você é esperto, já tinha descoberto, né? E daí? Se te deixa com nojo então dê o fora!" fiquei surpreso o quanto meu rosto ficou vermelho e como eu não conseguia olhar pra ele.

Heero disse calmamente: "Eu não ia dizer nada sobre as fotos. Não tenho nenhum problema com sua orientação sexual. Eu ia perguntar sobre sua programação. Eu não consigo entender o que escreveu aqui".

Se acha que minhas bochechas estavam quentes antes, podia derreter gundanium nelas agora. Rangi os dentes e então, tentando me desculpar, falei: "Desculpa. Acho que me acostumei com as pessoas tendo a reação contrária".

"Hn," ele consegui fazer isso soar simpático. Incrível.

Tentei me recompor, tentei empurrar para longe toda a lembrança de ontem e sim, dessa manhã também, _droga_, e lidar com Heero com uma boa atitude. Dei um tapa em minha testa. "Tenho tudo aqui," informei. "Mas não há muito o que explorar em meus arquivos mentais. Os negócios..." É aqui que eu deveria admitir minha falha e não era nem um pouco fácil. "Os negócios não vão muito bem."

Ele não perguntou 'por que não'. Senti-me estúpido por ser grato. Talvez ele tenha entendido o quão difícil foi para mim confessar isso e, quem sabe só estava me dando uma folga antes do próximo nível? Porém, falou: "Ainda não comi. Pago o café da manhã se me mostrar onde posso comprar suprimentos para a cabana que vou ficar".

Isso soava menos como caridade. Meu estômago já fazia barulhos alegres. "Feito," concordei e me levantei. "Vamos ter de caminhar um bocado. Não há nenhum ônibus que vá por entre os lotes."

"Aceitável," respondeu em um tom de voz que me lembrava a guerra. Tive calafrios e senti a necessidade de sair para o calor dos raios de sol. Era repentino, mas havia uma sensação de alívio em fazer isso. Tinha o poder de fazer muitas coisas ruins irem embora.

Heero me seguiu para fora. Peguei um caminho já muito usado para os fundos e passamos pelo portão chegando à ruela entre os terrenos. Neste momento, houve um ronco alto que encheu o mundo. Heero se surpreendeu e olhou feio para o céu. Ele teve que piscar rápido. A luz vinha do sol, refletida para a estação por grandes coletores. Podia ser tão doloroso quanto o verdadeiro sol. Não me incomodava. Eu sabia o que ele estava vendo; grandes placas de metal se estendendo para fora nas laterais da estação, o zunido das turbinas, o barulho do vento sendo sugado por elas e então liberado novamente os demônios da poeira amarela e 'sujeira' vermelha rodopiando com o oxigênio. Contei até vinte e o barulho parou, as placas se retraíram. A sujeira começou uma vagarosa e colorida volta para o chão.

"Quatro vezes ao dia," comentei casualmente ao começar a andar amarrando minha bandana ao redor da cabeça, as bordas caindo sobre meu rosto para esconder meus olhos. "Eles não se incomodam em atualizar o sistema por aqui. Se funciona, não troque. Sabedoria de L2."

Quando o olhei, Heero parecia perturbado ao me seguir.

"Você não esteve por muito tempo em L2, não é?" perguntei.

"Não," respondeu, confirmando minhas suspeitas. "Eles... Eles não têm esse sistema na cidade."

Eu sorri. "Não."

"Deve ter uns 50 anos de idade," ressaltou desnecessariamente.

"85 na verdade," corrigi. "Quebra de vez em quando, mas mesmo os burocratas de L2 não querem vidas de homens da sucata em suas mãos. Eles consertam. Não foram muitos que morreram por causa disso."

"Não foram muitos?" Heero ficou chocado. "Isso é-"

"Criminoso, eu sei," dei uma risada quase macabra, "Acostume-se. Isso é L2".

Heero estava silencioso. Viramos uma esquina e seguimos outra direção, o caminho amarelo-avermelhado parecia interminável quando uma onda de calor obscureceu a distância. "Você mudou," Heero finalmente soltou, como se estivesse segurando isso por um tempo.

Dei de ombros. "Não muito. Eu sempre fui desse jeito. Eu só disfarçava bem durante a guerra."

"Por quê?" Heero se espantou. "Por que se incomodar com um 'disfarce'?"

"Quem gosta de um espertalhão maníaco depressivo de temperamento ruim, malandro de rua e terrorista?" ri mesmo sem ver muita graça nisso. Era melhor deixar passar. Doía um pouco menos, fazia a memória daqueles dias obscuros, aquela solidão, aquela necessidade de ser aceito e acolhido como amigo pelas pessoas a minha volta, menos aguda.

"Eu queria que as pessoas me deixassem em paz," Heero admitiu. "Queria me focar inteiramente em ganhar a guerra."

"Quer dizer que aquela sua atitude de 'assassino frio de pedra' era apenas um show também?" fiquei boquiaberto e seus lábios moveram-se levemente em um sorriso enquanto ele concordava uma vez com a cabeça. Gargalhei abertamente dessa vez, relembrando. Sosseguei quando vi uma pontada de dor em seus olhos azuis. Não foi fácil para ele também. Nossos 'atos' não eram à prova de balas.

"Acho que estamos recomeçando então, nos conhecendo outra vez," falei ao secar suor da minha testa. "Sem mais encenações, tá?"

"Concordo," Heero respondeu e foi como se fizéssemos um pacto aqui e agora.

Fazendo nosso caminho para o Mercado Rowe, Heero aos tropeços e suando ao meu lado, era mesmo difícil de lembrar que ele era um agente disfarçado dos Preventers. Quando pensei melhor, bufei para mim mesmo e me chamei de idiota. Claro, seria legal ter Heero realmente trabalhando para mim, dividindo meu lugar... Dividir minha vida? Eu me entretinha com idéias assim durante a guerra e um pouco depois, mas era claro para mim que Relena era quem tinha toda sua atenção. O que será que aconteceu? Talvez um piloto Zé-ninguém de Gundam não fora o suficiente para ela no final das contas, especialmente agora sendo ela a Rainha de tudo. Fiquei mal por Heero.

Esfreguei meu estômago, lembrando dele rosnando para mim, bravo comigo, confuso por minha culpa e falta de comida e me torturando. É, já fomos colegas íntimos antes. Talvez eu tivesse a chance de catar o que Relena chutou? Sabe, realmente não vale o esforço de ser sarcástico consigo mesmo.

"Duo!" uma mulher cantou e acenou energicamente de uma barraca ao lado da estrada suja. Havia uma fileira delas, cheias de tudo que se pudesse imaginar sendo vendido por pessoas de todos os tipos.

Era um jogo, pelo menos para mim, e barganhar era apenas parte disso. Acenei de volta, dei meu maior sorriso e fui com prazer até a barraca. Ela estava bonita de saia e um top feito de jeans. Seu cabelo era um emaranhado de cachos dourados por baixo da aba do chapéu de sucateiro e seu rosto era quase angelical com seus grandes olhos azuis. Porém, Teresa estava longe de ser angelical. Ela piscou pra mim enquanto virava uma frigideira com bolinhos em um fogãozinho com a habilidade de quem já está acostumada.

"Estou faminto Teresa," falei ao esfregar meu estômago e deixar minha mão descer até minha virilha. Ela podia adivinhar 'de quê' eu estava falando.

"Coitadinho!" Teresa falou manhosa. Ela sorriu para mim em retorno. "Eu podia dar um jeito nessa sua fome, gracinha." De repente ela se virou e deu uma levantada na saia, flertando, revelando por um instante um fio dental cor-de-rosa. Ela se voltou para mim, toda comportada novamente e disse rouca, apontando sua pequena cabana com a espátula: "Eu tenho um pouco de privacidade lá atrás..."

Dei a ela o patenteado olhar_ Duo de cachorro na forca_. "Eu quero, quero mesmo, mas eu tenho que mostrar os arredores pra esse cara," apontei com um dedão para o japonês que franzia o cenho e revirei os olhos. "Ele precisa de suprimentos e eu preciso de um café da manhã, depois temos que trabalhar. Talvez... Mais tarde... Porque, Deus, você está maravilhosa hoje!"

Ela sorriu maliciosa e virou uma pilha de bolinhos quentes em um pedaço de papel. Ela jogou açúcar neles e me passou. "Você pode me dar um pouco agora e pagar o resto mais tarde."

E assim foi o jogo. Quando olhei para Heero, ele se aproximou receoso para pagar alguns créditos a mulher. Cuidadosamente, fiz malabarismos com os bolinhos jogando-os de uma mão a outra para evitar me queimar, ao lado de Heero, descemos a rua. "Relaxa, é só brincadeira. Elas só querem um pouco de atenção e eu dou isso a elas. Se eu realmente resolvesse tentar passar daquele fio dental, aquela linda jovem provavelmente chamaria seu grande e feioso marido pra me esfaquear."

Os olhos azuis arregalaram-se. "Ela é casada?"

"Os caras trabalham duro aqui, Heero," expliquei dando de ombros. "Muitas vezes não sobra energia para romancear suas esposas ou namoradas. É por isso que elas gostam de flertar comigo. Eu falo algo que as agrada, elas têm um sonho erótico de nós transando e eu continuo meu caminho com algumas coisas com o preço reduzido e um sorriso."

Heero grunhiu, se em entendimento ou desaprovação, não saberia dizer. Bem, _foda-se_, pensei. Se ele queria julgar, estava no lugar totalmente errado.

Inclinei-me para outra tenda e a mulher franzindo com um coque apertado balançou o dedo pra mim. "Eu não sou Teresa, Maxwell, e eu sei qual é a sua, lembra? Eu que entrego sua correspondência."

Corei desconfortavelmente. "Tá bom, tá bom!" recuei e gesticulei para Heero. "Ela vende coisas de qualidade. Não tem como se enganar comprando da Kylee."

Esperei o agente disfarçado escolher entre o estoque dela. Comprou mais algumas roupas, um espanador e alguns aparelhos domésticos. Kylee observava como se estivesse confusa e então lembrei que ela era ex-militar. Senti um temor apertar meu estômago, mas então ela cedeu um desconto para Heero e deu a ele um aceno de cabeça, séria. Ele fez o mesmo como se eles se entendessem perfeitamente e a pagou. Pegando seu pacote, prosseguimos o caminho.

"Então, o que foi aquilo?" perguntei curioso.

"Algo que não é um jogo," Heero retrucou. "É respeito."

"Isso não é arriscado?" quis saber, não gostando de seu tom condescendente.

"Não," ele respondeu. "Há muitas pessoas que estiveram na guerra. Não é suspeito."

"Ah." Digeri isso por um minuto e disse: "Isso não teria funcionado com Teresa".

Ele sorriu. "Não, não teria."

Era, mais uma vez, um encontro de grandes mentes e ficou difícil não parecer um idiota impressionado. Lembro de como tínhamos trabalhado juntos durante a guerra. Ele era fechado e abrasivo, mas ainda assim conseguimos dar um jeito de trabalharmos em parceria naturalmente, astuciosos, quase instintivos, com nossas ações. Havia me surpreendido na época e esse 'entendimento' não mudara. Heero e eu estávamos nos dando bem. Éramos... Interrompi essa parte e reprimi a dor como se fosse um machucado repentino. Ele era um policial, eu um sucateiro suspeito de ser ladrão. Ele precisava de mim. O instinto das ruas entrou em alerta. Como disse antes, não vivi tanto sendo estúpido e isso vale por ser ingênuo também. Talvez estivéssemos nos tornando amigáveis, mas não me garantia baixar minha guarda caso fosse verdade.

"Chove por aqui?" Heero perguntou curioso, evitando a luz intensa ao nosso redor. Um calor desses, você poderia aturar quando era feito pela natureza. Afinal, o homem não tem o que fazer sobre isso e apenas agüenta. Quando se sabe que o dedo de alguém está no controle, aí se torna bem mais pessoal.

"Nem sempre, enferruja a sucata e as turbinas de qualquer jeito," falei e zombei em seguida: "E os figurões lá de cima preferem manter a maior parte da água em seus parques e piscinas particulares. Há apenas um tanto limitado de água, sabe como é!"

"E é por isso que temos ar-condicionado, sacos de gelo e jaquetas revestidas pra neve!" uma voz gritou de uma das barracas. Um homem forte e alto sorriu para mim e acenou para sua mercadoria. "Se os homens importantes não querem nos dar água e temperatura descente, devemos fazer nós mesmos".

"Ignore-o," resmunguei e comecei a comer um dos bolinhos, agora frios o suficiente. Ofereci um ao japonês que o pegou enquanto olhava quase saudosamente a máquina na barraca. "Nem tente," avisei. "É melhor se acostumar com o clima do que tentar lutar contra ele com essa porcaria."

Heero aproximou-se mesmo assim e eu suspirei. Ele apontou para um chapéu como o seu próprio, mas feito de palha e tiras de pano. A palha o tornava bem mais caro. O homem o entregou e me olhou de cima a baixo. Olhei afrontosamente para outro lado.

"Como anda, Maxwell?" o homem perguntou de forma sugestiva. "Já está cansado de ser solitário? Pode até estar quente, mas um homem fica com a cama fria quando se é o único nela."

Continuei olhando para a feira. "Frio pode ser bom, considerando a alternativa," resmunguei.

"Quanto custa?" Heero perguntou abruptamente. O lojista respondeu. Estremeci diante do preço. Meu novo empregado pechinchou e se safou pagando apenas um pouco menos que o absurdo. Ele me surpreendeu colocando o chapéu em minha cabeça enquanto caminhávamos. "O lenço não é bom o suficiente," justificou.

Não conseguia me decidir como me sentir sobre isso, uma parte nervosa pela caridade e a outra parte ainda mais brava por ele pensar poder me paparicar como uma mãe e outra parte ainda... Quase impressionado com... Sabe quando vê um bife bem suculento ou encontra o mais doce pedaço de torta que já viu, mas sabe que não pode ter, pois não está em seu direito pegar...? Sim, era esse o sentimento.

"Por que não flertou com ele?" Heero perguntou e havia uma cautela em sua voz que não consegui entender.

"Ele não estava brincando," respondi direto.

O Preventer de olhos azuis terminou suas compras e depois nos comprou garrafas de refrigerante geladas. Bebemos pelo longo e empoeirado caminho de volta ao meu ferro-velho. Passando pelo portão... Sabe, você não percebe o quanto é solitário enquanto não abandona uma multidão. Isso me consumia um pouco, mas então olhei para Heero do meu lado. Acho que não estava mais sozinho. Era um sentimento muito bom, até eu notar o homem dos impostos, em um terno completo, plantado na minha varanda.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

_E-mail:__**maymacallyster**__(arroba)__**yahoo**__(ponto)__**com**__(ponto)__**br**__ou botão verde no fim da página, olha lá que bonitinho, clica nele!_

Agradecimentos:

**Cristal Samejima: **Muito obrigada pelo comentário! Uma coisa que adoro nessa fic é a caracterização dos personagens, realmente é muito bom ver um Duo forte e decidido ao invés de como ele é geralmente colocado, como um bobo alegre ou submisso. Que bom que está gostando, logo postarei outros capítulos revisados!

**Keiko Maxwell**. Olá menina! Caramba, a Kracken realmente sabe cativar fãs. Fico feliz pela fic estar melhor do que antes e grata por me deixar saber disso. Ela foi postada até o capítulo 15 no xyzyaoi e como a Dhandara e suas lacaias ainda estão ignorando a mim e ao Grupo de Tradução, a fic ainda está postada no site. Ela vai até o capítulo 24 e não se preocupe, tem um final sim e será traduzido. Pode ter certeza que nossos projetos não só não foram abandonados como serão continuados e haverão novos. Muito obrigada pela força e abraços!

**Harumi**, que pena que não tem comentários engraçados para essa fic, mas realmente ela tem um tom mais sério e dramático. Fico feliz por também gostar dela! Heero foi sacana em pedir salário, mas ele só está fazendo isso para não parecer que o Duo é obrigado a contratá-lo por ser Preventer. Dá aquela sensação de "você é meu funcionário" e não ao contrário. Obrigada pelo comentário (como sempre ^^) e fico aliviada por tudo parecer bonitinho! Abraços!

**Tutih-ruthsamela**, obrigada pelo comentário! Que bom que achou interessante, espero que continue acompanhando! Já estava na hora de postarmos aqui no site. Até!


	6. Parte 5

**Lawless Hearts**

_De: Kracken_

_Tradutora: Aryam_

_

* * *

_Campanha:

_**Diga ****não**** a morte do fandom nacional de GW. Salve os nossos G-boys, o "felizes para sempre" deles depende de você!**_

_**Faça uma boa ação: Leia e Comente.** Em qualquer fanfic que leia, de qualquer fandom, nacional ou tradução.  
_

**Não se acanhe!** Comentários são _sempre_ **muito** bem-vindos!

* * *

_Corações Sem Lei_

**Parte 05 – De acordo com os números**

"Amigo seu?" Heero perguntou num tom de voz de quem sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

"Não acho que ele tenha amigos, bem, a não ser os ratos," murmurei.

"Sr. Maxwell," o homem cumprimentou quando chegamos na varanda. "Haroldo Kimmins, Fiscal da Receita Federal de L2".

Heero passou por mim para abrir a porta e entrar. Observei-o colocar suas sacolas em minha escrivaninha vazia e o entendimento quanto a minha situação desamparada me atingiu de uma vez. Laptop: roubado. Arquivos: roubados. O inventário cuidadosamente organizado por Hilde: desaparecido. Nunca hesitei, nem mesmo quando fiquei frente a frente com uma tropa de móbile dolls, mas esse baixinho, magrelo, com um sorriso de coveiro me deixou tremendo até as botas. Esqueça a parte de desistir dos negócios, esse homem pode acabar com tudo com apenas uma assinatura.

Heero voltou com as mãos nos bolsos e tomou a posição ao meu lado como se fosse meu braço direito. Era reconfortante e eu não tinha certeza do porquê. Não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para me tirar dessa bagunça prestes a acontecer no ferro-velho Maxwell.

As turbinas da colônia se recolheram. Kimmins e eu nem nos mexemos, ficamos imóveis, acostumados com a distração, sabendo que tínhamos de esperar até o processo terminar para continuarmos. Heero estava inquieto. A poeira o fez tossir. Eu e Kimmins já havíamos levantado os cachecóis para proteger nossas bocas e narizes. O som metálico do mecanismo em funcionamento enfim cessou. O ar em movimento parou de rodopiar e a sujeira começou a descer lentamente em direção a 'terra'.

Kimmins continuou, como se não tivéssemos sido interrompidos: "Nós, da Receita, temos umas perguntas para lhe fazer após recebermos o seu último pagamento de impostos, Sr. Maxwell". Ele deu umas batidinhas na pasta de couro que segurava. "Se pudesse esclarecer algumas discrepâncias, ficaríamos muito gratos".

"Discrepâncias?" estava ganhando tempo. Sabia exatamente do que ele estava falando. Contudo, minha mente girava em círculos tentando encontrar um jeito de escapar das garras do leão que se fechavam ao meu redor, afiadas com minha própria contabilidade criativa.

O homem acenou com a cabeça para o quintal. "Você tem equipamentos que não estavam na sua lista de posses e vários de seus empregados se inscreveram no seguro-desemprego. Não havia nenhuma menção de empregados em seu último pagamento."

O homem sorriu. Tubarões devem sorrir assim logo antes de estraçalharem suas presas e devorá-las. Ele sabia que me tinha na palma da mão. Não estava perguntando por estar confuso, perguntava porque queria que eu perdesse o controle e admitisse meus erros propositalmente. Acontece que Duo Maxwell não perdera o controle nem debaixo de tortura da Oz e certamente não cederia às lágrimas na frente desse carinha. Comecei a responder, mas de repente a mão de Heero se fechou em meu braço. Doeu. Dizia o quanto ele queria que eu calasse a maldita boca. Olhei feio para ele, mas me ignorava, acenando agora para Kimmins entrar.

"Vamos nos sentar, senhor". Heero disse, mas Kimmins não tinha intenção de entrar em meu barracão. Ele parecia desconfortável, pronto para recusar. O japonês não lhe deu chance. Apenas guiou Kimmins para dentro e puxou uma cadeira na mesa para que o mesmo se sentasse.

"Meu tempo é limitado." Falou Kimmins, significando que não queria ficar por muito tempo, com medo de contrair alguma doença do meu lixão.

"Não vai demorar," Heero o assegurou. Tirou seu chapéu e passou uma mão pelo cabelo ao explicar: "Duo Maxwell recentemente perdeu seus arquivos e foi forçado a refazer tudo sozinho até o prazo padrão. Ele não tinha qualquer conhecimento de seu contador não ter incluído o novo equipamento no relatório. Quanto aos empregados, eles não trabalhavam para o Sr. Maxwell, mas estavam ocupando sua propriedade. Como eram indigentes, o Sr. Maxwell não teve coragem de despejá-los. Se tivermos um prazo prolongado e um modo de corrigir o relatório, tenho certeza que o Sr. Maxwell poderá completá-lo no tempo designado e pagar a quantidade devida mensalmente".

Kimmins franziu. "Pagamentos, senhor?"

Sentia-me como uma terceira roda, um espectador, uma mosca na parede, mas não estava a ponto de interromper justo quando obviamente Heero salvava o meu traseiro. Recuei para um canto e lhe dei o espaço necessário.

"O Sr. Maxwell foi roubado. Muitos de seus bens e registros foram furtados." O moreno explicou. "Levará algum tempo para reconstituir os registros e recuperar o valor monetário perdido. Acredito que haja um programa para que casos desafortunados como estes possam pagar suas taxas até seu imposto ser totalmente coberto?"

Kimmins pareceu bem infeliz. "Há sim... Mas haverá algumas penalidades, senhor."

"Claro." Heero respondeu.

"Hmmm..." Kimmins franziu o cenho novamente. Ele não queria ajudar. Queria a caça abatida, o gosto de sangue do sonegador de impostos, mas ele não poderia refutar o que meu colega dizia. Com um som exasperado, começou a retirar formulários da pasta. Heero os pegou, checou para ter certeza que eram os apropriados e agradeceu a Kimmins que o analisou, pensando 'sucateiro safado', mas perguntou duvidoso: "Você fará as contabilidades do Sr. Maxwell agora?"

"Não." Heero respondeu. "O Sr. Maxwell será seu próprio contador de agora em diante."

"Bom," resmungou Kimmins ao fechar sua pasta e se levantar. Espanou a poeira de seu terno impecável, feito sob medida, com batidinhas leves dos dedos ao se dirigir à porta. "Não terá outra chance de arrumar isso, já vou avisando".

"Entendido." Heero replicou.

Kimmins foi embora e fechei a porta à suas costas. Vigiei sua retirada do terreno por uma janela escura, antes de me virar para meu salvador. Eu estava extremamente envergonhado. "Hilde costumava cuidar de toda a papelada." Comentei, coçando a nuca nervosamente. "Não tenho muito talento pra isso."

Esperei Heero insistir, exigir uma explicação, mas ao invés disso apenas pegou seus suprimentos. Notei que deixou uma sacola para trás. Comecei a pegá-la achando que queria ajuda, mas ele balançou a cabeça.

"Isso é pra você," o agente disfarçado me disse e então, sabendo que precisava ouvir aquilo, acrescentou: "Pode me pagar depois".

Ajudou como se alguém tirasse alguns grãos de areia de uma montanha, a montanha de vergonha e desamparo que me esmagava nesse momento. Não conseguia olhá-lo ao abrir a porta e segui-lo para fora. O silêncio entre nós, enquanto andávamos para os fundos do terreno, fazia-me imaginar o que ele deveria estar pensando. Não consegui me impedir de tentar explicar, não aceitando sua oferta silenciosa de esquecer o acontecido.

"Sou bom em negociar." Falei. "Sou bom com mecânica, em consertar essas porcarias e arrumar alguém que compre, mas não sou nada bom com a papelada, o inventário, em deixar toda essa sucata organizada. Hilde era boa nisso... Muito boa".

"Não se precisa de talento." Heero retrucou como se estivesse se divertindo, _maldito seja_. "Precisa de disciplina. Eu... Eu mesmo tive alguns problemas quando a guerra acabou e tentava achar o meu lugar".

Meus olhos se arregalaram. "Você teve?" Somei dois com dois. "Você sabia de tudo aquilo lá atrás por que passou por isso também?"

Heero confirmou. Ao menos uma vez, mantive minha grande boca fechada e retornei a cortesia. Não perguntei e nem condenei. "Aprendi..." ele ofereceu "a não fazer certas coisas eu mesmo. Existem profissionais para lidar com isso".

Fiz uma careta. "Caso não tenha reparado Heero, estou duro."

"Não por muito tempo." Ele me disse. "Trabalhando juntos, acho que conseguiremos tornar mais desses maquinários em máquinas funcionais e comerciáveis".

Isso fora um problema com Hilde. Ela conseguia voar e pilotar um móbile suit, mas realmente consertá-lo ou qualquer outra coisa, estava fora de sua especialidade. Parecera uma boa sociedade, eu consertava e ela cuidava da papelada. Infelizmente, como Heero me chamou a atenção, eu conseguia consertar coisas e preparar o ferro-velho para a venda, mas sozinho não era tão eficiente. Você não consegue créditos sem ter nada para vender.

Alcançamos a cabana nos fundos da propriedade, o japonês silencioso e eu, com possibilidades girando pela cabeça. Fui interrompido quando abrimos a porta e pairou no ar um cheiro que era indescritível. Havia três sacos de dormir alinhados com a parede. O chão entre eles estava coberto de imundice. Mijo e vômito misturavam-se com comida estragada. Afastei-me da porta e coloquei o cachecol sobre o nariz.

"Merda!" exclamei.

"Provavelmente." Heero respondeu, neutro, mas parecia tão enojado quanto eu.

Puxei sua regata. "Vamos. Você NÃO vai ficar aqui".

O moreno de olhos azuis franziu o cenho e ignorou minha tentativa de fazê-lo se afastar. "O lugar precisa ser limpo, não importa se vou ficar aqui ou não".

"Eu posso simplesmente botar fogo nele." protestei.

Heero grunhiu. "Muitos bens a serem desperdiçados".

"Não está falando sério!" protestei novamente quando vi aquela expressão decidida e teimosa, aquela que ele usava quando estava determinado a completar algo, mesmo que morresse fazendo.

"Precisarei ficar com você algumas noites até terminar de limpar." O Preventer ofereceu e agora era uma pergunta.

Mentalmente, pisei em cima daquele pedacinho de mim que pulou como uma criança idiota super excitada e me impedi de gritar '_Yahoo!'. _Não era um encontro. Não era nada, a não ser um platônico convite para 'dormir no mesmo quarto'. _Cai na real Maxwell_, disse a mim mesmo com severidade. Heero já ficaria bem desconfortável dormindo tão perto de um homem gay, ainda mais de um homem gay que estava babando em cima dele... Bem, não babando... Desejando... Risque isso... Querendo... Esperando... Tá legal, não havia um jeito melhor de dizer que eu havia acabado de beijar o céu e não conseguia evitar dar uma espiada em um grande sonho, um que tinha escondido desde a guerra. Estava pronto e esperando apenas por esse incrível e impossível momento.

_Ele não é gay, ele não é gay, ele não é gay_. Disse a mim mesmo pelo menos umas cinco vezes antes de poder sorrir para Heero e falar com algum controle: "Tudo bem, pode ficar com meu sofá, mas eu ajudo a passar a mangueira nesse lugar. É meu afinal".

Meu novo empregado respondeu: "Ajuda seria bem-vinda".

"Ótimo," puxei sua regata novamente. "Agora vamos dar o fora daqui antes que eu faça parte da decoração".

Heero riu e voltamos para o barracão principal. Olhei-o de esguelha e falei: "Não me lembro de você rindo, bem, exceto daquele jeito bem maligno que você tinha durante a guerra".

"Maligno?" Heero sorriu sem jeito. "Acho que tentava soar maduro".

Também me juntei na risada. "Maduro? Soava bem psicótico, isso sim, Heero".

O chão começou a tremer de repente. Agachei, mãos espalmadas no chão. Heero parecia perdido. Dei um solavanco em suas calças quando ele cambaleou e então seguiu minha orientação, agachando-se também. O tremor aumentou e um baixo ronco de máquina desgastada ecoou por todo lado. Algumas das minhas peças de metal caíram da pilha, barulhos metálicos se juntaram ao ruído. Quando o agito parou, lentamente me reergui junto com Heero e continuamos a andar.

"O que foi isso?" perguntou com temor, seus olhos sondando as paredes a nossa volta. Talvez estivesse esperando uma rachadura a qualquer momento.

"Ninguém sabe o que causa isso," respondi. "Acontece de vez em quando, não é muito freqüente. Talvez estejam relacionadas com a rotação da estação ou os coletores de umidade, as turbinas ou ainda os canos subterrâneos... ou... Bem, só acontece nessa parte da estação, então claro que ninguém se incomodou em consertar... Seja lá o que for".

Heero grunhiu. "Quer dizer, ninguém morreu ainda, então tudo bem?"

"Certo." respondi brilhantemente. "Você meio que tem de ter fé que tudo está se segurando, Heero, ou fica louco rapidinho".

Alcançamos meu barraco e entramos. Havia ar condicionado, mas apenas alguns graus mais fresco do que lá fora. Era bem melhor ligar os ventiladores e abrir as passagens de ar no chão que chegava à temperaturas mais frias bem abaixo de nós. Economiza o custo de energia. Heero me observou abri-las e se inclinou em uma para pegar a rajada de ar frio.

"Não ventila gases lá de baixo também?" ele quis saber, franzindo o cenho.

Ergui um dedo e o sacudi na sua frente. "Tente não pensar em coisas assim, Heero. Uma pessoa comum na parte ruim de L2 vive em geral até setenta e dois anos e a maioria das pessoas respira a poeira e os gases das ventas. Pode até fazer mal, mas nem tanto. Normalmente é muito pior pra quem trabalha com a radiação das naves de carga".

Refrescado, joguei meu chapéu na mesa e carreguei minha sacola para quarto. Heero me seguiu. Colocando os pacotes no chão, fuçamos neles. As refeições prontas para esquentar, empilhamos em um armário mais baixo. As bebidas estavam seladas e com etiquetas para resfriar ou aquecer, dependendo de como as quiséssemos. Foram para um armário também. Era a comida de verdade que precisava da pequena geladeira. Pregada ao chão por causa dos tremores aleatórios, meus três ladrões não conseguiram levá-la. Colocamos alguns vegetais, alguns pacotes de carne e, maravilha das maravilhas, salgadinhos e batatas fritas* - incluindo um pacote com seis latas de refrigerante. Sorri para Heero.

"Achei que você era alguém que comia coisas saudáveis." Comentei.

Heero deu de ombros. "Meus treinadores não permitiam comidas industrializadas e eu sempre temi que pudessem prejudicar minha eficiência durante a guerra. Agora não tenho de me preocupar com isso," ele corou. Eu o encarei e sorri de orelha a orelha.

"Tentando recuperar um pouco da juventude perdida, né?" perguntei propositalmente.

Ele me olhou, aqueles olhos azuis quase pesarosos e pedindo desculpas. Na verdade, sentia-se culpado por querer voltar as rodas do tempo que haviam atropelado nossas vidas.

Peguei um refrigerante e joguei para ele. Pegando um pra mim mesmo, abri a tampa e tomei um gole, enquanto sentava de pernas cruzadas na cama. "Olha Heero, não há nada errado nisso. Ainda somos jovens. Talvez precisemos traçar nosso caminho nesse grande universo, mas ainda podemos nos divertir e agir como crianças de vez em quando também. Podemos beber refrigerante e comer..." Olhei para os biscoitos e salgadinhos "...coisas que não fazem bem nenhum".

Heero se ocupou com sua garrafa. "O treinamento tem sido bem difícil de superar... E pessoas deram suas vidas para me fazer o que sou. Eu sinto..."

Eu o cortei: "Fazê-lo como você ERA, colega," corrigi. "Agora você é apenas Heero Yuy, agente dos Preventers. Um rapaz jovem se preparando para as suas primeiras cáries".

O japonês se avermelhou novamente e tomou um gole de seu próprio refrigerante para cobrir o desconforto. Eu senti que realmente precisava quebrar esse momento vergonhoso. Pude ver que ele estava jogando para o alto seu lapso dietético ao extremo. Aquilo abriu uma janela para dentro do homem sentado ao meu lado. No fundo, ele ainda era um soldado preocupado em estar em condições perfeitas, ainda pensando, talvez, que era apenas uma arma para a paz e não merecia aproveitar a nova vida normal que lhe fora dada. É, admito que era interpretar demais em cima de apenas alguns sacos de batata frita e doces, mas eu nunca corei de vergonha por causa de um bolinho recheado.

"Acho que isso é bem melhor que as alternativas," falei inclinando-me para trás e encostando-me na parede. "Eu cheguei a beber e fumar... Tabaco e outras besteiras que pensei que me fariam esquecer várias coisas". Quem estava ficando vermelho e parecendo tímido agora? Mas eu tinha bons motivo. "Mas não foi por muito tempo. Quatre me pegou e me fez ir para reabilitação e algumas sessões com um psicólogo. Hilde veio ao meu resgate depois disso e montamos um negócio. Estou limpo desde então. Eu fui tão estúpido e... fraco. Então, veja bem, hoje prefiro me viciar em algumas batatinhas do que em coisas pesadas".

"Sinto muito." Heero disse soando muito compreensivo, quase triste. "Você fez uma nova vida aqui e chegamos destruindo tudo e a viramos de cabeça para baixo".

Ah sim, esqueci... Estava quase chegando à falência quando isso aconteceu. Minha 'nova vida' não estava indo muito bem. A cilada de Heero e Wufei foi, na verdade, uma boa distração disso; um jeito de escapar da realidade, apesar do modo que me trataram. Eu falara como se minha vida fosse uma história de sucesso: o ferrado do Maxwell consegue juntar algumas migalhas e tem a vida perfeita. Aquilo fora verdade de início. Não era verdade agora.

Dr. G disse uma vez que a vida é cheia de oportunidades, a pessoa apenas tem que esticar a mão e agarrá-las. Eu havia intencionalmente agarrado uma mão cheia de espinhos e não estava animado para repetir a dose. Porém, teria que fazê-lo. Você não sobrevive, não consegue nada hesitando, sendo um frangote. _Tenho que levar isso até o fim_, pensei, _e pular fora quando terminar_. Só espero ter outra oportunidade depois dessa, a qual eu esteja pronto para aproveitar.

"Palitinho de mel?" Heero ofereceu e segurou um tubo fino de cor marrom-amarelada, açucarado e com mel dentro.

Olhei para ele ao pegar o tubo e sorri. Ele sabia no que eu estava pensando, tenho certeza disso, mas não sabia o porquê dessa certeza. Estava completamente convencido, de alguma maneira, que ele sabia de todos os meus problemas e não estava sendo apenas compreensivo, mas estava 'ali' pra mim. Conseguia interpretar muito em uma simples oferta de doce. Deveria zombar de mim mesmo e me xingar, 'trouxa' e 'sonhador' sendo dois deles, mas, se quer saber, não o fiz... Pois sinceramente não queria nesse momento. Sentia-me muito bem acreditando que Heero se importava comigo.

"Obrigado," falei, significando bem mais do que apenas um agradecimento com aquela única palavra. Ele assentiu e sentados juntos, voltamos à infância ao chuparmos os palitos de mel.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

**N/T**__: *junk-food (literalmente: comida lixo) = expressão pejorativa para comidas gordurosas, como lanches, salgados e salgadinhos, frituras, fast-food, bolinhos, doces; enfim, alto teor calórico e pouquíssimos nutrientes._

_E-mail:__**maymacallyster**__(arroba)__**yahoo**__(ponto)__**com**__(ponto)__**br**__ou botão verde no fim da página, olha lá que bonitinho, clica nele!_

_

* * *

Agradecimentos (respondidos pela tradutora Aryam):_

**Manda-chan43,** nenhum comentário é desnecessário! Entendo o que quer dizer sobre 'comer do Duo' nessa fic. Tenho vontade de pegar ele no colo e cuidar. Vai sofrer pra lá! Que bom que ela te dá um sensação boa apesar da angústia. Obrigada mesmo pelo apoio!

**Keiko Maxwell**! Novamente, obrigada pela ajuda com a revisão ^^ Sei que tem seus próprios problemas, mas decidi revisar esse eu mesma e já postar, aproveitando minha folguinha de feriado pós semana de provas. Acho que vou levar um tempo até retomar aonde parei a tradução... Mas ela com certeza será terminada! Estou doida para traduzir _Instincts_ da Kracken também. Bom, sobre o rolo do xyzyaoi eu não sei o que vai virar, só estou torcendo para o lance do site der certo logo (a tal da Mirela é muito cara de pau!), mas deixa isso pra lá. Abraços e como sempre, obrigada pelo comentário!

**Cristal Samejima**. Realmente o ponto forte dessa fic é a caracterização de um Duo mais forte e sem ser bobalhão e chorão. Fico feliz que goste! Não se preocupe que continuará sim. Obrigada pelo comentário!

**Harumi**! Ainda não conformo com você achando o Heero um poço de candura XD ele é mestre-mor na arte do "Hn" (dá até para ver ele virando escritor: "Como grunhir 'hn' em 50 tons diferentes – de simpático a ameaças de morte" _por_ _Heero Yuy_ e foi assim que ele ganhou milhões...). Não dá pra deixar esses meninos em paz, principalmente o Duo. Que bom que ama essa fic, eu também! Não vou desistir dela não, já traduzi até a metade e aceitação é boa. Eu que agradeço o comentário!

**Ci-chan**, dá vontade de sacudir o Duo toda hora mesmo! Mas não posso culpá-lo pela sua auto-estima ser duvidosa. A Kracken escreve de um modo simples e cru mesmo (tudo bem que com algumas frases jogadas no meio sem nenhum sentido...), mas é exatamente o que cativa. Nossa, já leu em inglês e lê a tradução? Que bom que gosta (geralmente os que lêem no original não querem nem saber de adaptação). Obrigadíssima pelo comentário e pelos elogios!

Oi dona **Ilía Verseau!** Já te comentei o lance da _red 'dust'_ ('poeira' vermelha), mas muito obrigada por me deixar um comentário! Espero que a senhorita esteja melhor! Sempre fico contente em ver seu nome quando abro a página de 'reviews' ^^

**Vivian, **olá! Sim, o site do xyzyaoi ficou meio parado desde que saímos e as fics de cada tradutora (pois cada tradutora tem autorizações específicas de cada autora) saíram com elas, por isso as atualizações pararam por lá, mas para não deixar as leitoras na mão, resolvemos voltar a postar as continuações aqui. Que bom que gosta dos projetos, obrigada pelo comentário! Essa fic é ótima mesmo ^^ Só um detalhe: essa tradução em particular foi dada a mim, Aryam, ok (não a Illy)? Abraços!

**Lis Martin, **obrigada por se incomodar em me deixar um comentário! Isso faz mesmo uma grande diferença! Que bom que está gostando, espero que continue acompanhando. Beijos!

**Aikachan00, **olá moça! Primeiramente, aqui é a Aryam, não a Illy. Apesar do nome do Grupo ter o nome dela no início, cada tradutora está postando suas próprias traduções. O site tem previsão de sair logo, é o que todas esperam! Que bom que gosta e obrigada pelo comentário! Beijos!

**Lunnafianna, **a Kracken é uma autora diferenciada por saber retratar jovens que passaram por traumas pesados como uma guerra, por isso as caracterizações dela são tão reais e profundas Que bom que gostou! Obrigada pelo comentário e pelos elogios, fico muito feliz. Espero que continue gostando.


	7. Parte 6

**Lawless Hearts**

_De: Kracken_

_Tradutora: Aryam_

_

* * *

_

**N/A**: Muito obrigada mesmo à: **Harumi**, **Silas Fiorella**, **Karoruyue**,** Aoi-Tsukii, ****Vivi-hydeist**, **Manda-chan43**, **Neko Lolita**, **Simca**, **Lunnafianna **e a todas as que acompanham essa fic! Não acho que preciso salientar que essa e todas as postagens são dedicadas a vocês. Fico muito agradecida pelos comentários e encorajamentos, espero que gostem de mais esse capítulo.

* * *

_Corações Sem Lei_

**Parte 06 – Suor e Lágrimas**

Cresci nas ruas e morei em lugares estranhos. Conseguia dormir em qualquer lugar e a qualquer hora. Era como apertar um botão; liga e desliga. Porém, naquela noite, quando os refletores inclinarem-se para longe do sol e deixaram a escuridão dominar L2, eu estava totalmente acordado e mandando olhares furtivos para Heero deitado no sofá. Os agentes não haviam estragado muito do móvel e o moreno me assegurou ser mais do que estava acostumado. Ele se despira até ficar apenas em seu samba-cançãocinza de algodão com botões na frente, e com sua regata. Assisti atentamente seus músculos se flexionarem enquanto se esticava para ficar confortável. Encarei-o quando passou uma mão pelo cabelo bagunçado, suspirou, e simplesmente dormiu... Como eu também queria agora mesmo. Não ajudava que as luzes de segurança da propriedade passavam pela janela e o faziam... bem... brilhar e muito visível.

Quando eu lhe perguntara sobre roupas, o agente japonês puxara uma bolsa de debaixo da escada. Dera de ombros e disse algo sobre não querer assumir que seria bem-vindo e me deixar nervoso desnecessariamente. Ele percebera, após o dia anterior, meu estado irritadiço. Quando foi tomar banho, eu, claro, fui vasculhar suas coisas. Meias, roupas íntimas, camisetas, regatas e alguns pares de jeans eram tudo o que tinha. Sua arma estava estranhamente faltando. Não era possível escondê-la naqueles shorts que estava usando. Isso me fez coçar a cabeça. Um Heero Yuy desarmado simplesmente não parecia certo, por alguma razão. O homem de quem me lembrava não correria este tipo de risco. Essa realização me obrigou a estreitar os olhos e analisá-lo de outra forma, uma não envolvendo minha libido há muito negligenciada. E se houvesse alguém nos vigiando? Agentes dos Preventer usando a Inteligência de Segurança Pública da colônia para nos espiar?

Minha paranóia me dominou a ponto de fechar bem as cortinas. Ainda entrava alguma luz, mas não o suficiente para poder se distinguir algo. Minha libido queria me estrangular, mas meu instinto de rua concordava sabiamente. Ouvi Heero respirar e quase consegui odiar aquela sabedoria ganha nas ruas, o instinto que jamais me deixaria baixar a guarda completamente. Foi assim que me mantive vivo, mas me tornou solitário também. Como alguém poderia se aproximar de mim quando eu não conseguia me fazer confiar em ninguém?

Tentei ficar confortável. Vestia uma camiseta excessivamente grande caindo até meus joelhos e uma bermuda de algodão com um logo de uma marca esportiva. Eu nunca fui muito de praticar esportes. Ele me dera uma olhada de cima a baixo e fiquei meio sem jeito. Seu olhar não revelou nada e eu queria que tivesse. Estúpida, estúpida esperança. Nunca conseguia deixá-la presa por muito tempo. Aqui estou eu, dormindo ao lado de Heero Yuy, não bastando ser hetero, provavelmente era parte de uma enorme e secreta operação armadilha dos Preventer, que poderiam estar nos observando agora mesmo. Claro, havíamos trocado confidências, e não acho que ele poderia ter fingido suas emoções tão bem, mas dever era dever e era conhecido por ser o segundo nome de Heero. Mentalmente atirei na 'esperança' com um estilingue e ela fugiu choramingando.

Finalmente fui tomado pelo sono. Entretanto, tive sonhos agitados sobre a guerra, claro; mas algo me acalmava toda vez, antes de se tornarem muito ruins. Quando por fim acordei, sentei bocejando e encontrei o sofá vazio, apenas a marca de um corpo ainda impressa nos lençóis.

Tomei meu banho matinal, barbeei os poucos pêlos que teimavam em crescer, escovei os dentes e coloquei uma calça jeans e camiseta. Caminhando suavemente para fora do quarto, encontrei o pequeno escritório igualmente vazio. Contudo, a mochila do japonês ainda estava lá, e os restos de uma marmita no lixo. Ele ainda estava por perto, talvez dando uma olhada pelo quintal. Não queria pensar que tivesse ido para a cabana começar a limpar. Não senhor, nada disso, não antes de um café forte e algum tempo para acordar direito.

Após a sensação da minha noite mal dormida desaparecer junto com o café, finalmente enfiei os pés nas minhas botas e abri a porta da frente. O calor me atingiu violentamente. Furioso, corri da varanda, peguei um pedaço de metal e atirei para o céu gritando "VAAAAI SE FUDEEEEER!!!". O objeto caiu com um tinido e Heero saiu de trás de uma pilha de peças de máquinas.

Ele espiou rapidamente o céu, a aba comprida de seu chapéu sombreando os olhos, então virou para mim com divertimento. "Espero que não acredite que o técnico do controle de clima seja Deus."

Fiz cara feia e enfiei as mãos nos bolsos do meu jeans. "Com o que mais vou me irritar? O equipamento que controla a temperatura, entre outras coisas, está além do meu alcance, então... Jogo qualquer merda para o céu."

Minha referência para 'outras coisas' nem mesmo provocou o moreno de olhos azuis, talvez eu estivesse sendo muito sutil ou ele apenas bancava o bobo. Heero foi até o barracão, voltou com meu chapéu e me entregou. "Estava fazendo o inventário." explicou. "Deveríamos terminá-lo juntos e mandar o relatório corrigido para quem quer que você escolha como contador".

"Créditos," lembrei amargo. "Estou sem um tostão para pagar um contador".

Heero tinha um plano. Podia ver estampado em seu rosto. Na verdade, ele parecia até excitado. Minha paranóia subitamente diminuiu. Naquele momento pude ver, claro como o dia, a vontade de Heero em me ajudar e seu entusiasmo com um novo desafio. Ele não ficaria assim se estivesse me sacaneando, ficaria?

A Esperança estava esticando sua cabeça risonha novamente. Meus instintos das ruas queriam um martelo para esmagá-la de volta para seu lugar, mas não tinha nenhum por perto, então a Esperança apareceu, toda ávida e ansiosa. Deus, eu conseguia ser tão tapado... Bem, quando o assunto era Heero, eu relevava. Queria acreditar nele. Queria...

"Se trabalharmos juntos," voltou a falar, "Podemos acabar rápido. Primeiro precisamos saber o que você tem, para poder separar as peças que possam ser vendidas, consertá-las e colocá-las no mercado".

Bufei. "Onde vamos colocar o inventário? Em nossas mãos? Meu laptop foi roubado, lembra?"

Heero retirou um palmtop do bolso. O treco era tão pequeno e fino quanto um cartão de crédito.

"Você usa isso para manter contato com os agentes que estão nos vigiando?" Fiquei bravo, tá? Ele escondera aquilo de Duo Maxwell, o astuto piloto gundam. O que mais ele conseguiu esconder de mim? Não sou muito bom em manter minhas emoções escondidas. Nunca fui bom em ser discreto e segurar as cartas até o momento certo. Se eu as tinha, jogava-as de uma vez e esperava para ver o que acontecia.

Sua expressão pareceu confusa e então ficou séria quando entendeu do que eu estava falando. "Não estamos sendo monitorados."

"Não?" arqueei uma sobrancelha para ele, querendo dizer que não engolia aquela baboseira. "Você não está armado. E nem é o tipo de cara que faz isso, a não ser que saiba que tem reforços".

"Sucateiros andam armados?" Heero perguntou, mas podia ver que já estava ciente da resposta.

"Geralmente não," repliquei com um murmúrio.

"Eles trabalham com uma automática presa atrás da calça?" persistiu quase friamente. Quando olhei para outro lado, nervoso e corado, ele respondeu por mim. "Não, eles não fazem isso. Estou disfarçado. Não posso ter uma arma. Estou correndo riscos, eu sei, mas essa é uma operação armadilha que vai levar tempo para se desenvolver. Não posso me dar ao luxo de fazer alguém suspeitar de mim. E sobre ser monitorado: está fora de questão. O pessoal que estamos tentando prender duvidaria de nossas intenções com os ferros-velhos em L2".

Meus olhos se arregalaram e o olhei com atenção. "Quer dizer... Que são tão importantes assim?" Quando ele assentiu com a cabeça, assoviei. "Ninguém se atreveu a ir atrás deles antes, Heero. Isso é perigoso pra caramba".

"É sim." Heero concordou e pareceu preocupado: "Por isso eu deveria ter protestado mais, quando foi sugerido que o usássemos de isca. Pensei..."

Fiz uma careta. "Você pensou que eu não estava assim tão abaixo da cadeia alimentar deles, eu sei". Minha expressão então clareou, ao perceber que Heero acabara de se isentar da culpa e eu estava sendo um cabeça-dura com excesso de paranóia. Isso merecia uma... "Desculpa, tá?" esfreguei minha nuca nervosamente. "Eu tive uma vida difícil. Confiança não é algo que entrego facilmente a alguém". Tudo bem, não é algo que entrego de jeito nenhum, mas ele não precisava saber disso.

Heero relaxou e me deu aquele sorriso, aquele que me fazia sentir muito bem por dentro. "Não esperava menos," falou. "Não começamos muito bem".

"Nem precisa repetir!" lamentei, e acenei para uma pilha de sucata. "Podemos começar?"

"Duo..." Talvez Heero fosse se desculpar pelo atrito inicial, mas o cortei.

"Esquece, Heero," comecei a andar em direção à pilha. "O que está feito está feito. Se parar e ficar se remoendo com coisas assim, isso só vai te deixar para baixo cada vez mais. A gente tem que seguir olhando pra frente. Eu sinto muito, você sente muito, então está tudo bem".

E estava. Não, eu ainda não confiava nele completamente, mas ao lutarmos e suarmos para completarmos aquele inventário, soube que estava o mais próximo quanto podia ficar de alguém.

Heero estava meticulosamente focado. Eu andava para todo lado, me distraindo com qualquer coisa e basicamente sendo subjugado por tudo que precisava ainda ser feito. Ele me mantinha na linha, conseguia me evitar de passear de pilha em pilha e traçou um sistema. Olhei para tudo aquilo e julguei 'infinito'. Ele olhou para tudo e julgou 'possível de ser organizado em curto espaço de tempo'. Heero me mostrou rapidamente estar certo. Não contamos cada pedaço de lataria como temia. Ao invés disso, estimamos o que parecia ser mais relevante, e nos concentramos em contar apenas os itens maiores e mais caros do terreno. O maquinário era fácil. Eu tinha um guindaste com uma garra em concha e um guincho substituível que trocava dependendo do que precisava. Fazia o trabalho das máquinas das quais nunca pude comprar. Porém, o que não fazia, tinha de ser feito em árduo e exaustivo trabalho manual. Vi Heero observar a monstruosidade enferrujada já nas últimas e olhar para mim, antes de jogar o preço lá em baixo.

Odeio pena, sempre odiei e sempre vou odiar. Era como meter uma estaca no caixão; você já está morto, agora vamos profanar o corpo. Fazia meu temperamento se incendiar instantaneamente. Queria gritar com Heero, dizer algo para me fazer sentir melhor, mas... Não o fiz. Que merda poderia dizer? Teria de ter uma tirada de qualidade que compensasse. Não consegui pensar em nada.

Terminamos um pouco depois do meio-dia e fiquei ali, atônito, limpando o suor e a poeira do meu rosto com minha bandana, dificilmente acreditando termos terminado, enquanto Heero calculava tudo. Quando ele ergueu o olhar, esperei pelo pior. Não estava preparado para sua expressão satisfeita.

"Você tem umas máquinas boas de vender aqui," anunciou. "Elas só estão em pedaços. Se juntarmos as partes, poderemos reconstruí-las e teremos uma soma considerável, para recuperarseus créditos."

Pisquei. "Pedaços?"

Heero apontou para os montes de sucata ao terminar as anotações. "Estão espalhados por todos os cantos. Tomei nota de cada peça de máquina que encontrei e as adicionei à contagem enquanto trabalhávamos."

"Eu... Acho que sou bem mais desorganizado do que esperava." Estava sentado numa montanha de dinheiro e não sabia! Que fosse Heero a mostrar... para mim, um maldito sucateiro... Era mais difícil de engolir do que piedade. Eu repliquei, um pouco defensivo: "Talvez não fossem peças aproveitáveis e nunca me incomodei com elas".

O agente disfarçado ergueu a vista, finalmente vendo como eu estava tenso. "Pode ser. Duo..." Pausou escolhendo suas palavras cuidadosamente, não querendo me ver mais derrotado. "Isso não é trabalho para um homem só. Você merece um grande reconhecimento por conseguir levar esse comércio tão longe, considerando o nível de competição."

Expirei um pouco de ar, a raiva escapando aos poucos como vapor saindo de uma panela de pressão. Escondi-me atrás da aba do chapéu. "É, valeu..." Meu orgulho não seria exigente com o tipo de confete que me era jogado.

"Olha Duo," Heero começou meio inseguro. "Tudo bem se esperarmos mais um dia para limpar o outro barraco? Acho que devemos montar essas peças e colocá-las para funcionar o quanto antes."

"Por que me importaria?" estranhei.

"Você não dormiu muito bem." Ele reparou. "Minha presença deve estar te incomodando."

Eu estava apaixonado pela aba do meu chapéu. Escondia bastante, incluindo a vermelhidão queimando pela minha face. O chão de repente se tornou muito interessante. Nossa, veja só, magníficas partículas de metal. Quais seriam seus efeitos no pulmão do homem? Tá bom, pense, pense, pense... Não posso dizer 'Você é simplesmente tudo o que eu sempre quis em um homem, não consegui evitar te secar a noite toda'. Tinha de ser mais... Razoável e menos... Ameaçador. Não queria Heero repentinamente achando minha varanda ou a mesa do escritório mais confortável do que ficar comigo no mesmo cômodo. Ah, acho que encontrei o que queria e era meio verdade... "Vê-lo outra vez, conversar como fizemos noite passada," expliquei: "Fez com que me lembrasse da guerra. Tive alguns pesadelos. Mas não acho que isso vai continuar acontecendo, então, é, você pode ficar no meu quarto por mais alguns dias. Se não começarmos a fazer algum dinheiro, nenhum de nós vai ter de se preocupar em qual cabana ficar; não teremos mais uma propriedade pra morar".

"Concordo," o moreno falou e fez com que eu me sentisse um gênio com aquela única palavra, como se tivesse acabado de calcular o Pi até um grau infinito de ponta cabeça e assobiando... Ave! Eu estava perdido! Eu costumava odiar gente dependente tanto de outro alguém assim. Chamava-os de estúpidos, retardados, ingênuos...

Heero colocou o computador no bolso e começou a escalar a pilha de ferro para alcançar seja lá o que ele havia identificado mais cedo. Todos os pensamentos do quão idiota eu realmente era desvaneceram da minha cabeça. Heero usava um jeans azul desbotado e sujo, mas era justo em sua bunda e eu tinha uma bela visão dela, enquanto ele subia até um ponto mais acima na pilha. Eu também tinha uma bela visão do seu...

"Me ajuda a tirar isso!" Heero chamou.

Tive que sacudir fortemente a cabeça para acordar do meu transe, parecendo uma cadela no cio. "Uh... Com prazer... Uhm... Quer dizer, já estou indo." Realmente estava me acostumando a corar nessa altura do campeonato, mas aquele rubor combinava com o ataque repentino de 'que diabos?' que tive quando vi Heero olhar para baixo e... Sorrir convencido. Ele... Percebera meu deslize, meus pensamentos obscenos revelados em poucas palavras e ele não estava... bravo... desconfortável... pronto para me bater. Apenas sorria desdenhoso.

O sorriso sumiu quando ele franziu o cenho para um pedaço grosso de uns 10 quilos de uma máquina meio enterrado no lixo enferrujado. "Nem se mexe," ele me disse, todo profissional agora. "Se puxarmos juntos... Mas temos que ter cuidado. A pilha não está tão estável."

Estudei a dita-cuja que subia por mais quase dois metros, muito daquilo era bem pesado. "Desce e eu pego o guincho. Vou mover um pouco disso para outra pilha," sugeri.

Ele concordou ao limpar o suor da testa. Seu cabelo caia desordenado sobre aqueles olhos azuis escuros e suas bochechas começavam a se bronzear levemente. Saiu impulsiva, uma dúvida que não conseguia mais guardar, a pergunta que nunca imaginei fazer a Heero Yuy, suposto adorador de Relena Peaecraft: "Você é gay, Heero?"

Heero riu, seus olhos cintilando para mim. "Sempre invejei isso em você; destemido, sem medir conseqüências."

Pisquei e sorri para ele, desafiador. "Bem?"

O japonês pausou, ajustou a aba do chapéu, e então disse olhando para meu lote de ferro-velho. "Lembra no Centro de Operações dos Preventer... Quando o doutor estava olhando suas revistas?"

Grunhi. "Sim."

Heero pausou novamente e então o rosado em suas bochechas se tornou mais resplandecente. "A edição que ele estava segurando... Também era minha favorita."

Meu queixo caiu, gargalhei, e então voltamos ao trabalho com um novo entendimento.

_**Continua...**_


	8. Parte 7

**Lawless Hearts**

_Por: Kracken_

_Tradução autorizada: Aryam_

_

* * *

_

**N/T!**

Olá! Aqui é a Aryam McAllyster, do Grupo de Traduções GW, tudo bom?

Sou a tradutora de Boot Camp, Lawless Hearts, Los Herederos de Low e várias outras que já foram postadas no xyzyaoi e outras ainda no aguardo da estréia do site para serem postadas.

Vim aqui dizer que para facilitar minha vida, estou transferindo todas as minhas traduções para a minha conta do ffnet, Aryam McAllyster, elas passarão a ser atualizadas ***apenas*** na minha conta. Não vou tirar nenhuma fic do perfil do Grupo de Traduções e também não sai do Grupo. Este será o último capítulo a ser atualizado por aqui, os seguintes já continuarão na minha conta, normalmente. Tentarei atualizar mais constantemente.

Fiquei muito tempo sem entrar no perfil do Grupo por várias razões pessoais. Estou agora num momento bem conturbado da minha vida, estou me mudando para outra cidade, faculdade, trabalho, vários cursos extracurriculares, enfim, não quero justificar a demora para as atualizações (me desculpe, de qualquer forma), mas para mim se tornou um grande inconveniente administrar dois perfis quando posso ter muito bem apenas um. Perdi a senha e foi um parto para encontrá-la novamente, junto com o e-mail do grupo; não é algo que posso deixar anotado por aí para qualquer um pegar e meu computador é compartilhado. Além do mais, a cada capítulo postado, preciso repetir que não sou o "Grupo" e "não, não sou a Illy", sou a Aryam. Não é algo que me chateie, mas acaba sendo cansativo, pois faço questão de responder (ou no mínimo agradecer) ***todos*** os comentários que recebo.

Desculpe _mesmo_ o inconveniente, espero não estar sendo um estorvo.

Obrigada pela compreensão e por acompanhar as traduções minhas _e_ do Grupo.  
Abraços!

~Aryam McAllyster

_N/A: Um imeeeeeso beijo e um abraço bem apertado para **Simca**, **Vivi-hydest**, **Aoi-tsukii**, **Maho Malfoy** (perguntei para a autora, mas infelizmente ela não me deu o nome da revista preferida dos garotos XD), **Cristal Samejima**, **Neko Lolita** e** zilettssouza** (assino embaixo: gundam wing yaoi pra sempre!). Também a quem acompanha a história, mas não se manifesta. Obrigada! Vocês são demais! Espero que continuem gostando da fic! Desculpe a demora para postar novos capítulos._

_

* * *

  
_

Capítulo 07 – Cada vez melhor

O trabalho foi exaustivo, longo e quando enfim tínhamos tudo empilhado para organizar no dia seguinte, estava quase grato por estar exausto para pensar em outras coisas do tipo: agora que sabia que eu ser gay não afetava Heero em absoluto, como eu lidaria com ele em um quartinho apertado.

Só porque Heero também era gay, isso não o tornava disponível. Na verdade, nossa proximidade podia gerar muito mais desconforto do que quando eu o achava ser hetero. Não éramos mais colegas de quarto sem nada em comum no departamento de orientação sexual, agora tínhamos... potencial? Estremeci internamente. Não potencial para florescer algo entre Heero e eu, mas potencial para que um Duo Maxwell acabasse fazendo algo muito, muito estúpido que poderia ser incompreendido... Ou, não incompreendido, mas rejeitado por um Heero Yuy, enfiando um punho na cara do tal Duo Maxwell.

Ele pode ser gay, mas Heero provavelmente tinha alguém. Quero dizer, olhe pro homem; musculoso, confiante, Preventer... Sim, ele definitivamente tinha alguém o esperando em casa. Talvez dois companheiros, talvez três, quem sabe... Quem sabe eu não poderia ser o número quatro?

Balancei a cabeça fortemente e joguei a última peça da lista para baixo, onde Heero esperava no pé da pilha de sucata. _Acabe logo_, disse a mim mesmo, _coma, tome um banho, bata um papo, vá para a cama._ Mantenha sua libido nas calças. Era muito fácil me enganar, esquecer que meu ex-companheiro de guerra só estava aqui comigo porque queria por as mãos em uns caras maus. Tudo bem, má escolha de palavras. Claro, Heero estava sendo legal comigo... e... bem... amigável... Mas isso não significava que ele jogaria para o alto toda a operação, mudar de trabalho para se tornar um sucateiro e viver eternamente comigo em um pequeno barraco em L2, com um cachorro, um gato, um comércio e sexo intenso e quente regularmente... Certo, concentre-se Maxwell... Termine o trabalho, comer, banho, dormir... Terminar trabalho, comer, banho, dormir... Realmente não queria um olho roxo.

Houve um barulho bem acima de mim e a luz mudou sutilmente. Pisquei e olhei para o alto, empoleirado no topo da pilha de sucata. Os refletores que estavam nos assando por absorver os raios de sol giravam. Observei com temor. Alguém bem no topo da cadeia alimentar decidiu que enjoou de dias quentes de verão. Podia ser bom ou ruim dependendo de sua vontade no momento. Eu só não queria ver neve...

Ouvi as comemorações vindas dos outros terrenos, todos vaiando e gritando, assim que os refletores pararam e o ar refrescou uns vinte graus. Havia até uma brisa suave. Eu ri, tirei o chapéu e estiquei os braços para senti-la. Resfriou o suor em meu corpo, mas sorri com todo o meu ser, enquanto alguns pequenos fios soltos do meu cabelo esvoaçaram em volta do meu rosto e senti um momento de pura felicidade.

Enfim, olhando para baixo, peguei Heero me assistindo. Não conseguia interpretar aquele olhar. Ele sorria, mas sua contemplação era bem intensa, como se estivesse me observando e vendo algo muito, muito... interessante? Ridículo? Embaraçoso? Eu simplesmente não conseguia entender. Dei de ombros e meio deslizei, meio escalei para baixo até chegar ao chão.

"Foi mal, foi uma sensação muito boa," murmurei encarando meus pés ao colocar o chapéu de volta.

"Você parecia..." Heero parou de falar de repente. Atrevi a espia-lo por debaixo da aba do meu chapéu. Ele olhava para longe incerto. Ótimo! Ele me achava um lunático.

Suspirei e dei um tapinha na peça que ele segurava. "Coloque isto com o resto e encerramos o dia."

O japonês engoliu seco, mexeu inquieto com a peça, jogando de uma mão para outra, e concordou com um movimento de cabeça se retirando até a pilha e atendendo meu pedido.

O metal a nossa volta rangia. A temperatura mudou rapidamente e o ferro resfriava e se contraia. Olhei o céu. Algumas vezes, esse tipo de mudança no clima criava chuva, mas não via nenhuma. Talvez o deus dos controles do clima tivesse compensado por isso. Sendo assim, era difícil de sentir o ódio de sempre quando finalmente conseguia aproveitar ar fresco.

Heero se juntou a mim e voltamos ao barraco. "O chuveiro é meu primeiro," avisou ao subirmos os degraus da varanda.

"Maldito!" reclamei, enfiei as mãos sujas em meus bolsos e grunhi: "Ta bom". Sempre respeitei quem reivindicasse seus direitos.

"Enquanto você toma banho," Heero sugeriu. "Esquento o jantar e arrumo na varanda. Precisamos aproveitar o clima o quanto durar."

"Boa idéia," respondi, aliviando minha irritação. "Está certo sobre aproveitar. O clima fica assim uma vez na vida e outra na morte."

Heero franzia o cenho ao entrarmos no barraco e começou a tirar sua regata imunda no caminho para o chuveiro. "Não consigo entender por que eles mantêm esse lugar tão quente."

"Acho que o cara encarregado gosta do poder de nos fazer sofrer," bufei e sentei no canto do sofá para tirar minhas botinas. Dei de ombros. "Ou os malditos refletores são tão velhos que não funcionam 90% das vezes que tentam vira-los. Vai saber..."

Heero ergueu as sobrancelhas para a segunda teoria. "Faz sentido considerando o que vi até agora..."

Ele chutou seus sapatos, espalhando poeira vermelho-amarelada pelo chão, abriu o zíper dos jeans e o deixou cair. Sim, ele usava aquela roupa de baixo cinza com botões... Meus olhos provavelmente estavam enormes como pratos. Eu não esperava um show de striptease tão espontâneo, e estava muito cansado para esconder ou me recuperar do choque rápido o suficiente. Heero saiu de seu jeans no caminho para o banheiro, totalmente distraído.

Suas pernas eram como obras de arte musculosas, arqueadas e proporcionais. Sua pele tinha cicatrizes aqui e ali, como a minha, mas ainda era deslumbrante para mim. Seus braços eram fortes e suas mãos largas. Os ombros eram bem definidos. Podia chamá-lo de magro e esbelto, mas isso o faria pensar em alguém fraco. Heero era masculinidade compactada; bronzeado, perfeitamente esculpido... E Deus! Olhe só para aquela bundinha redonda!

Minhas mãos cobriram e abaixaram a repentina elevação nos meus jeans. Engoli seco e me esforcei, quero dizer, realmente me forcei a virar. A porta fechou com um baque e a água do chuveiro ligou. Eu tinha, talvez, cinco minutos. Não, não estou envergonhado... Um cara faz o que tem que fazer. Disse 'olá' para a Senhora Mão em meu escritório, me tornando um exausto Duo Maxwell pós-coito, me limpei e estava de volta no canto do sofá como se nada tivesse acontecido, a tempo de ver Heero sair.

Secando seu cabelo castanho escuro com uma toalha, ele avisou desnecessariamente: "Sua vez".

_Não,_ _sua vez_, pensei irritado, e comecei a me despir na frente dele. Oras, ele era gay! Devia saber muito bem o que diabos fez, certo? Chamamos pessoas assim de provocativas. Tentei não pensar que talvez eu estava tão abaixo em sua escala de interesse que ele nem ao menos considerou minha provocação. Eu ainda tinha um pouco de ego, muito obrigado. Mesmo assim, Heero não parecia mesmo do tipo de pessoa que seduziria assim... Quero dizer... Para que me tentar se não... se ele não queria... se eu não era alguém que... terminaria o trabalho... Bom, isso já é passado, comer... Não, banho, depois comer, e então ir pra cama... Esqueci de provocar Heero. Chutei meus jeans para um canto e com passos pesados fui até o banheiro.

Olhando para meu mim mesmo no espelho rachado, dei um peteleco na testa do meu reflexo. "Pare!" sussurrei bem baixinho. A Esperança espiou sobre meu ombro e deu uma risadinha. Não queria desistir, não importando as improbabilidades de Heero e eu ficarmos juntos... Um cara na posição de Heero e um carinha humilde do ferro-velho como eu... Um policial em missão e alguém a um passo da cadeia... A Esperança sorriu amplamente, ousada, ignorando simples lógica e pura realidade, enquanto eu imaginava como seria... Heero e eu rolando pelos lençóis, nus, gritando de prazer, dizendo... sei lá, o que quer que seja que as pessoas dizem quando realmente...

Eu precisava exorcizar essa maldita Esperança! Liguei a água fria e nos dei um banho congelante.

Quando saí do chuveiro, convencido de que poderia encarar o homem sem me humilhar muito, encontrei Heero esparramado em seu sofá. A comida estava fumegante e ele parecia ter adormecido esperando as etiquetas fazerem seu trabalho.

"Droga," murmurei me sentindo traído de alguma forma.

Cuidadosamente coloquei suas pernas no sofá e o cobri com um cobertor. Os geradores de calor ligados à noite mantinham a temperatura constante, mas trabalhar o dia todo no calor e logo em seguida tomar banho resfriava o corpo de uma pessoa despencando sua temperatura corporal bem rápido... Ta, então eu estava arrumando desculpas para tocá-lo e ajeitá-lo. E daí?

Levei minha comida e um refrigerante bem gelado para a varanda, sentei com as costas apoiadas em uma pilastra e fitei a escuridão onde estava a bagunça que era meu inventário, enquanto comia meu jantar.

Um rato correu por ali. Meus vizinhos brigavam aos berros, algo sobre motor e células de combustíveis desgastadas. Havia o som de metal sendo arrumado, sibilando, e vez ou outra, caindo com barulhos agudos, tombando. Essa era L2 numa noite calma, tão quieta como poderia ficar. Com esse pano de fundo, encontrei minha mente tentando organizar o que aconteceu em minha vida em tão pouco tempo. Havia se tornado um trem descarrilado de encontro a uma montanha, mal agüentando sobreviver, a mesma coisa de antes. É, eu ainda estava no mesmo caminho, mas havia uma drástica nova dimensão.

Pra falar a verdade, eu era muito solitário. Hilde preenchia um fim de tarde quieto com conversa e seu ávido otimismo. Doeu pra caramba quando aquele otimismo morreu e eu vi aquele olhar 'Oh, como tenho pena de você, seu coitado bastardo' em seu rosto, e ela me disse que queria novos ares, um novo homem em sua vida, um que realmente se interessasse por ela, e um futuro. O último motivo doeu ainda mais. Não havia nenhum futuro para Duo Maxwell, aquelas palavras implicavam, nada de pegar uma carona na cauda de um cometa e ir com a maré. O navio de Maxwell estava afundando e até os ratos pularam fora... Outro rato passou por perto... Bem, um rato pelo menos.

Não, não era justo. Empurrei de lado minha comida e tomei um longo gole da bebida. Era bom senti-la descendo, gelada e refrescante. Ninguém pode culpar uma garota por querer uma vida comum, por se cansar de estilhaços de sucata e engolir poeira. A vida na cidade tinha mais a ver com ela. Longe de mim e meu Titanic e ponto final.

Sentei com meus braços apoiados nos joelhos, cabeça suspensa olhando para o nada. Pela milésima vez pensei em vender o negócio para o desgraçado que mora ao lado, mudar completamente, trocar de emprego e nunca mais ter areia amarelo-vermelha até na cueca todo dia. Pensei em escritórios nos prédios com ar-condicionado, um distintivo importante e... o quê... Exército? Preventers, como Heero? Pensei em uniformes engomados e uma arma carregada ao lado. Essa idéia já me deixava na margem da adrenalina, apenas imaginando os perigos, armas, perigo, armas... Parei no meio do caminho e mudei de marcha com esforço e outro gole de soda. Poderia vender cachorro-quente na esquina. Nada de errado com isso...

Peguei um punhado de terra com partículas de metal enferrujado e deixei escorrer por entre os dedos. Era áspero, duro e um pouco tentava ser absorvido em minha pele. Sei que a emoção da batalha, de estar em missões, era como uma droga que eu não me via conseguindo superar, mas... Tentei imaginar deixar aquele vizinho filho da puta tomar conta do meu negócio, visualizei-o em minha mente gargalhando ao derrubar meu muro e clamar para ele minhas coisas, aquela merda toda na qual eu suei sangue para conseguir juntar.

"Só por cima do meu cadáver!" reclamei e joguei o resto da terra no chão.

Esfreguei a mão em meu jeans sujo e pensei no cenário da guerra. _Era_ como uma guerra, exceto a parte onde eu não podia matar meus inimigos. Havia sustentado meu campo de batalha e era em um acre em L2 sobre terra e ferro-velho. Perder essa guerra não parecia uma opção razoável. Era muito como ficar dependurado pelas unhas sobre um imenso abismo sem fundo e deixar soltar. Eu tinha certeza de que nunca alcançaria o fundo e jamais escalaria outra vez.

Quando chegava a isso, acredito, era meu porto seguro, um lugar onde eu provara ser mais do que apenas um órfão, um passageiro clandestino dos Sweepers e, bem, um assassino. Sei que era meio louco, tudo bem, talvez bem louco, colocar todas as minhas esperanças nisso como se fosse minha única chance, mas já vi vários outros tomarem o caminho fácil depois da guerra, o caminho de viver em um mundo pacífico com o qual não sabiam lidar. Senti... como... como poderia ser um deles, tudo fácil demais, entretanto, talvez... lá no fundo... provavelmente sabia que não daria certo. Apenas o potencial me assustava... Assustava o suficiente para não desistir... Nunca... Não até que essa vida fosse arrancada, forçosamente, de minhas mãos.

"Vá se ferrar e vá pro inferno," falei na direção do meu vizinho e o brindei com o resto de refrigerante. Então levantei, mas não voltei para dentro. Heero estava lá afinal e, mesmo dormindo, achava difícil encará-lo.

Ele era um agente Preventer. Estava comigo porque queria me usar. Queria me colocar em perigo me seguindo e arriscar meu negócio usando-o como cobertura. Pensei no que aconteceria quando prendesse 'seja lá quem fosse'. Heero Yuy pegaria esse homem, não tinha dúvida. Ele era o melhor e era apenas questão de 'quando' e não 'se'.

Heero poderia me arruinar, eu ajudando ou não. Poderia me jogar na cadeia, talvez não com as acusações originais, mas por um bando de outras coisas. Leis em L2 eram numerosas, complicadas, fáceis de serem burladas e bem estúpidas. Andar mascando chiclete provavelmente te daria uma sentença perpétua. Usando essas leis, o agente poderia me matar de pouco a pouco me multando por qualquer coisa desde uma pilha de sucata muito grande até minha escova de dente não estar no tamanho regularizado.

Heero também podia me fazer desaparecer.

Havia várias maneiras para me encaixotar, trancar e embrulhar para presente. Mentalmente, pratiquei encarar meus companheiros sucateiros e dizer a eles que não sabia de nada sobre a armadilha. Poderia convencê-los, quem sabe, se o cara indo para a prisão fosse do alto escalão. Todos os sucateiros, no fundo de seus corações, queriam vingança de cada um dos malditos do governo. Contudo, era correr risco, apostando que não seria um de nós. Se fosse, os outros me expulsariam, cortando meus suprimentos, clientes ou pernas, literalmente...

Lógica me dizia para chegar lá dentro e dar porrada nesse japa folgado. Eu deveria estar muito puto de raiva. Deveria estar... Deveria querer... Mas não queria. Conseguia ver seus olhos azuis em na minha cabeça, alegres e cintilando para mim, sua boca em uma pequena curva gentil e... Senti como se traísse a mim mesmo, ou pelo menos várias partes de mim eram traidoras. Minhas partes baixas ansiosas tentavam chamar a atenção só de imaginar Heero esparramado no sofá apenas naquelas curtas boxers cinza. O outro era mais difícil de reconhecer... Meu coração nunca havia se apaixonado antes... Pelo menos por nada que fosse vivo. Um enorme Gundam mal encarado não conta como amor da vida.

Tentei e experimentei umas relações amorosas algumas vezes, todas com resultados desastrosos. Minha primeira queda, um integrante dos sweepers pelo nome de Dirk (**1**), ele parecia experiente; loiro, olhos azuis frios e um queixo como monumento de granito. Dando em cima de mim no chuveiro comunal foi errado de tantos jeitos que nem podia contar, mas eu tinha apenas quinze anos na época, o que diabos eu sabia? Tudo o que eu TINHA descoberto, até aquele ponto, era que ficaria louco se não conseguisse algum tipo de alivio e ele havia sido tão, tão prestativo para me ajudar. Não passou de masturbação mútua, antes de sermos descobertos. Dirk foi escoltado para longe pelos meus colegas Sweepers e nunca o vi novamente. Os Sweepers me apresentaram as revistas pornôs e então algumas dicas práticas de tomar conta de... bem... mim mesmo.

Passei assim por uma guerra, mas durante aquele tempo, descobri, enfim, que tinha preferência por homens, não mulheres. Porém, mantive essa descoberta um segredo total. Não achava que meus companheiros soldados ficariam muito entusiasmados com isso, especialmente em quartéis fechados. No fim da guerra, consegui 'sair do armário' para Quatre e Trowa, vendo que estavam na mesma situação, mas para mais ninguém.

Decaindo para drogas e bebidas, tive oportunidades de experimentações outra vez. Ficar dopado e bêbado, diminui suas inibições... E seu gosto. Amassos e esfregas atrás de bares, banheiros e em quartos de estranhos não foram comuns, mas aconteceram. Acho que cheguei ao fundo do poço quando dei um boquete de joelhos para meu fornecedor de drogas quando estava sem dinheiro, e deixei um cara mais velho enfiar suas mãos na minha calça e me molestar. Não, nada bonito, nem romântico... Só sexo... Só alivio... E só... Estremeci. Não queria me lembrar de nada disso. Larguei os vícios e parei com tudo. A única coisa que poderia dizer em minha defesa era que não me tornei mesmo um prostituto, nunca fiquei de quatro pra ninguém. Ninguém realmente 'comeu' Duo Maxwell e... Bem... Nunca 'comi' ninguém também. Só não conseguia passar do impessoal, da mentalidade de ainda querer estar com meus sapatos e meias para poder dar o fora logo depois. Nunca parei de me sentir lixo mais tarde, ou como se um monte de esgoto saiu dos canos só pra se atirar sobre mim.

Será que sou tão romântico assim? Joguei minha lata vazia na pilha de sucata e ouvi sua pancada para depois sair rolando. Por que eu tinha problema com o que a maioria dos caras não pensaria nem duas vezes, o que a maioria dos caras considerava como 'conquistas para contar vantagem'? Não queria ser metido. Queria vomitar. Quando chegava a isso, suponho, queria mais do que apenas ter que trocar a roupa debaixo e ser bom em dar desculpas esfarrapadas para me livrar das 'transas casuais'. Talvez fosse por causa da minha vida, por causa da guerra. Eu vivo numa fase na qual a maioria das pessoas não chega até seus trinta anos. Estava pronto para me fixar, ter tudo aquilo de normal, ter... amor, vida doméstica, alguém para abraçar e conversar, alguém para... Queria que significasse alguma coisa, droga!

Puxei meu cabelo até doer, então deixei as mãos caírem e fiz caretas para o nada. Hilde se foi e fez o que eu havia sonhando. Ela estava feliz. Essa era a verdadeira raiz da minha raiva. Verde de inveja. Queria tanto isso.

Meus vizinhos finalmente acabaram sua discussão. Meus pensamentos se voltaram para dormir e para Heero de novo. O que eu esperava? Estava atrás dele apenas por que sentia pena de mim mesmo, desesperado? Ele havia despencado sobre mim e considerei inimigo. Ao invés disso, provou ser um melhor amigo... Pelo menos, até onde sabia. Não abandonaria minha natureza desconfiada tão logo.

Quando olhei para Heero, vi o que podia ser, bem, se fizesse vista grossa e ignorasse os obstáculos para a fantasia dar certo. Tinha a impressão de estar nublando meu bom senso, talvez me fazendo ver coisas em Heero que não estavam realmente lá. Queria pintar uma imagem de um Heero Yuy me desejando secretamente todo esse tempo. Na verdade, ele estava atrás de Relena Peacecraft.

Talvez dividíssemos interesse em homens, mas parecia que Heero podia cortar pro outro lado também. Isso fez meu estômago revirar. Nada contra bissexuais, mas não queria que Heero fosse um. Estragava totalmente minha fantasia, fazia seu interesse por mim parecer ainda mais irreal.

_Encare os fatos_, disse a mim mesmo. Estão a mundos de distância. Talvez ele te ache bonitinho... Não, gostoso... ou... alguma coisa assim, mas mesmo que fosse mais do que isso... por mais que eu tentasse, não conseguia nos ver em uma vida juntos. Somos diferentes demais, estamos em diferentes degraus na escada da vida, e eu esperando que...

Puxei meus cabelos novamente. "Cala a boca e vai pra cama Maxwell," ordenei miseravelmente. "Mantenha suas mãos e seus sonhos molhados para si e esqueça Heero Yuy. Ele é problema, muita areia para o seu caminhãozinho e está só te usando mesmo."

Um bom tapa na cara da realidade. _Bom pra você Maxwell_, falei em minha cabeça. Estalei os dedos. De manhã eu seria profissional, distante, irritado, não babando em cima do moreno de olhos profundos. Deixaria que visse o quanto não confio nele, como sua óbvia manipulação não havia funcionado, como não estava gostando dessa atuação de cara legal, como eu...

"Merda! Quem estou enganando?"

Fiz cara feia até o ponto onde imaginava Heero dormindo, como se pudesse enxergar por entre as paredes. Deliberadamente, sentei e me escorei no pilar. Encolhendo-me e envolvendo os braços em torno de minhas pernas, dormi como na minha juventude, onde pudesse. Talvez uma noite sendo miserável convencesse minhas partes traidoras a se conformarem com meu rabugento instinto de rua dizendo para não me apaixonar por ninguém e nunca me apegar. Todavia, não conseguia evitar pensar, ao ser dominado pelo sono com uma farpa do poste se enfiando em meu pescoço, que, se Heero tivesse aparecido em minha varanda sem toda essa história de Preventer, então não teria nenhum motivo para não me deixar levar pelo romance.

Continua...

* * *

(**1**) _Dirk significa, em inglês, "punhal", "adaga". Optei por uma adaptação, mas literalmente seria: "um sweeper com o nome de Dirk, e sim, ele parecia um punhal"._


End file.
